The Ed Fighter
by edboy
Summary: A story I made, a mega-crossover. Eddy gets fighting powers from The Devil Slayer, Dante. and soon everyone else gets them from other famous characters from other series Chapter Five up, Eddy decides to use his new power with the The Eds for a scam, youR
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy and outfits and weapons and some characters from anime's, video game's, and cartoon's and movies. Some things I own. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**The Ed Fighter**

**Chapter 1: Before it all happened…**

It was a nice and warm sunny day and The Peach Creek Cul Da Sac. Johnny was talking to his friend Plank. Who was a 2 X 4. He's weird. There I said it. Anyway. 2 young kids name Sarah and Jimmy was playing with dolls. Sarah is the sister of one of the main Characters of this tale. She has an anger problem. Which is why they're afraid of her. You would be too if you were a sister to a brat who will beat you up if you didn't listen to her. Then you have Jimmy, who is scared of everything. Really he is. Anyway He plays with dolls. Like a girl. He cares about his hair a lot. So you don't want to mess with him. Speaking of not to mess with, The Son of a Shepherd s washing his goat, Victor. Oh and his name is Rolf. Warning: Unless you're strong, don't mess with him. Now then, you have Kevin. Who's riding his bike. He's an expert at Bike riding but also, Skateboarding and Snowboarding. He's can fight. Now we go to the Dream Girl, Nazz. She is your girl next door to the boys expect for Jimmy and Rolf. Everyone wants to be with her expect, well, Jimmy and Rolf. Hey I don't like her! Well not that way. She is getting ready for a BBQ this afternoon. Which she makes every year. And yes everyone is invited. And now we go to The Kanker Sister. There ugly. They're uncool. No one likes them. Even the Three main characters. There just in there cold, rusted, trailer that was about fall on its side. They were plotting their next trick on the three main characters. And the Three Main Characters themselves, Ed, Edd n'Eddy. There your people as if the were The Three Stooges if that is there name. (Sorry if I messed up their name.) These teenage boys are funny and unpopular. They were making a scam. They were sitting on the hard, hot ground. Oh crap I forgot I must get ready for Nazz's BBQ. I'll be back soon.

"I'm running out of ideas." Said Eddy as he was trying to think.

Eddy is the leader of the Ed's. As usually he was trying to think of a scam. Which always fails.

"Well, Eddy, We could sell water and sports bars and drinks." Thought Edd.

Edd was the weak and smart one. He has to make the scams come to live. He's a neat freak.

"How about we sale butter toast!" Thought and said Ed.

Eddy and Double D looked at Ed.

Ed was the dumb and the loveable one. He did nothing but mostly messes up the scam. He's mostly dumb and rarely smart. He loves Buttered Toast mixed with Gravy.

"Your ideas are dumb Ed you know that?" Asked Eddy.

" I am Ed!" Said Ed.

" Ed don't you think that…" Edd was about to finish but Eddy stop him.

" Don't even bother Sock Head." Said Eddy.

"How about we sale our blood?" Asked Ed.

Edd just looked at him.

" Are you dumb?" Asked Edd. " I'm not going to give people my Blood."

"Yeah Sock Head is too scared." Said Eddy as he looks at Edd. " Let go Lumpy."

"Dumb leader." Said Edd behind Eddy's back as he followed them.

"I can't believe is not Buttered Toast!" Yelled Ed as he followed them.

The Ed's ran to Eddy's house.

So why are we here again Eddy?" Asked Edd.

"To make blood samples!" Yelled Ed.

Eddy slapped Ed

"To make buttered toast mix with gravy and cookie dough!" Yelled Ed.

Eddy slapped Ed again.

"To make Eddy's famous homemade Omelets." Yelled Ed.

"Right." Said Eddy.

Eddy slapped Ed one more time.

"What was that for Eddy?" Asked Edd.

"For being a idiot." Answered Eddy.

Eddy then, slapped Edd.

"What was that for?" asked Edd.

"For keeping on asking me that." Answered Eddy. " Now to make the omelets. Ed get the eggs. Double D get the butter. I'll get the pan and the peppers."

"Will do!" yelled Ed.

"All right." Said Edd.

Ed got a pack of eggs from the refrigerator and almost felled down. But manage to give it to Eddy without messing up. Then Double went to get the butter. He got the butter and gave to Eddy but was sweating when he gave it to him. He poured water on himself while in bucket to get off the sweat. Now Eddy started to make the omelets. And in 15 minutes they were done. Ed's omelet was a buttered toast mixed with gravy and cookie dough and cheese and eggs. Edd's was a normal omelet. And Eddy's was… his special. Anyway after they ate, they left to see if they could get any ideals. But nothing happened. So they stopped. They then went Edd's house. Ed was looking at the ants. Eddy was jumping on the Bed. And Edd was looking at his skull.

" I'm the king of the bed." Said Eddy as he continues jumping on the bed. He then hit the wall and bounced back down hard.

" Eddy!" Yelled Edd. "Quit jumping on my bed."

"Whatever Smart guy." Said Eddy as he walked away from the bed and went to Ed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Eddy.

"One, two three, One, two, Three." Counted Ed as he counted the Ant's.

"Ed?" Asked Eddy.

"One, Two, Three," Counted Ed.

"ANSWER ME LUMPY!" Yelled Eddy.

" Huh?" Said Ed as he got out of his little world and looked at Eddy. Hi Eddy!

" Never mind Lumpy." Said Eddy.

"Buttered Toast!" Yelled Ed.

" Well everything is clean in here." Edd began to say. "Well I'm going to lay down."

"I'm Leaving." Said Eddy.

"Why Mr.?" Asked Ed.

"…Today is the day that Nazz has her BBQ." Said Eddy. He continued on. "She's gonna have lots of food, drinks, music,"

"And Spicy Butter Chicken!" Yelled Ed as he ran out the house.

"Let's follow him." Said Eddy as he ran after him.

"Wait up." Yelled Edd as followed both of them.

They all ran after Ed and they stopped. They were in Nazz's Backyard. The BBQ was about to start.

Everyone was there. Even me.

The Ed's where just sitting down looking at everyone.

"Hey guys." A girl with yellow hair said to them.

It was Nazz. She was looking at them.

"You guys look cool, Mind if I sit down with you guys?" Asked Nazz as she started to giggle.

The Ed's started to sweat. And when I say sweat, I mean sweat.

" Uh…uh…uh. Uh…uh.uh. Uh.uh…" Said Edd, as he was acting shy.

"Well, yeah you can join us." Said Eddy not knowing what he was saying.

"Thanks." Said Nazz as she sat down near Eddy. Who was still sweating. And then when he found out that Nazz was sitting next to him, he started to sweat like a pig. But then stopped and was thinking that it was nothing.

"So what you up too Nazz?" Asked Eddy as he looked at Nazz.

"Nothing just making sure the this BBQ will be great." Answered Nazz.

"Spicy Chicken!" Yelled Ed.

Edd, Eddy and Nazz were just looking at him.

Just then Kevin rode and almost ran over The Ed's and Nazz.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Yelled Eddy.

"Shut up dork." Said Kevin as He looked at Nazz. "Hey Nazz."

"Oh hey Kevin." Said Nazz as she looked at Kevin.

"Want to go and dance?" Kevin Asked Nazz.

"Uh sure Kevin." Answered Nazz as she got up.

"Hey I wanted to ask her." Said Eddy.

"Better luck next time…If there is a next time!" said Kevin as he laughed while riding his Bike. Dirt went inside Eddy's mouth and the other Kids saw it.

"Hey Look at Eddy." Yelled at Sarah.

"That Edboy reminds me of my great papa." Said Rolf. "He loved to eat dirt, mud something used for plants."

"Hold up then that means…" Eddy thought about it.

He started to spit out cow manure and then ran to his house while the other kids laughed at him. Expect for Ed, and Edd, who followed him.

Eddy ran into his house and went to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Ed and Edd were knocking on the door.

"Eddy! Eddy!" yelled Edd. "Come on They didn't really mean it."

"Yeah like spicy chicken!" Yelled Ed and took a bite of Spicy Chicken.

Eddy was then finish brushing his teeth. And went out the door and went to his room. Ed and Edd followed.

"Eddy where are you going?" asked Edd.

But Eddy didn't answer and then ran into the Forrest.

"Run Eddy, Run!" Cried Ed.

Edd just looked at Ed.

"We have to find him." Said Edd as he put on an extra raincoat from under his hat and ran into the Forrest.

"Wait up Sock Head! Yelled Ed." I learned that from Eddy, The little dickens."

Ed followed Edd into Forrest.

The screen then changed into a temple and on the top floor of the temple there was eleven stones. They all different colors. One was Black, One was Red, One was pink and blue, another was Dark Red and black, another sliver, another was gold, one was ruby, One was Sapphire, another was emerald, One was the color of water, and the last one was The color of Fire, Ice and Lightning mixed. Then the temple started to move and rocks went down. And then the stones started to growl their own color. And 11 balls of light came out of each stone and growled the same color. They then flew away from temple and the temple stopped moving. The Balls of lights scattered all over the world. And Eddy was still running in the Forrest while the other Ed's went to look for him. Will the Ed's find him?

Ed falls in a puddle of mud.

End of Chapter.

Edboy: Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to read and review. If you want.


	2. Black Out

**I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy and outfits and weapons and some characters from anime's, video game's, and cartoon's and movies. Some things I own. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**The Ed Fighter**

Chapter Two: Black Out

When we stopped. Eddy ran away in the Forrest or woods or whatever and Ed and Edd chased after him. And Ed felled in a Puddle of Mud (It was a joke). Anyway's, on with the Second Chapter.

Edd stopped running and started looking at Ed who was in the puddle of mud and then started to swim in the mud. (The puddle was really deep)

"Ed get out of there!" Yelled Edd as he tried to pull Ed out the mud but didn't want to get dirty.

"I'm a Duck!" Cried out Ed who was really dirty. " A beautiful Duck."

"Oh Ed your dirty." Yelled Edd, as he pulled Ed up.

Ed was dirty and Edd hands where dirty. They continued to run but then…

SPLAT!

Ed and Edd felled in a puddle of water.

"Oh great." Said Edd. "Just what we needed."

"If we only had a sack of potato's." Said Ed as he got up.

"…Potato's wouldn't help us Ed." Said Edd.

"With the power of sausage it can!" Yelled Ed.

Edd just continue to search for Eddy.

" Eddy! Eddy!" Shouted out Edd, hoping Eddy will hear it and follow it.

"Oh Eddy!" Yelled Ed. "Where are you? Eddy! The spicy chicken has gone bad Eddy!"

Edd just looked at Ed and continued to yell.

"Where could he be?" Thought Edd.

"Maybe in a field of birds!" Said Ed.

**Meanwhile**

Eddy was still running away. He stopped running.

" Breathing) I think I (breathing) lost them cough, cough." Said Eddy as he was breathing in and out.

Eddy then sat down on the cold, wet grass. Eddy was sweating a lot. He didn't even know where he was.

"I never saw this part of the woods." Said Eddy as he started look around.

He got up and started to walk further in the unknown area of the woods.

"Hoot Hoot Hoot."

"Ahh!' Screamed Eddy as he looked.

When Eddy looked he saw an owl.

"You scared me you stupid bird." Said Eddy as he threw a rock at the owl.

The owl got hit and Eddy started to laugh but…

CRUNCH!

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Eddy as he ran further in the woods." That stupid bird bit me! That stupid bird bit me!"

The Owl was still on his finger and then it flew away.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey wait, did you hear that?" Asked Edd.

"Is the Tree Lizard!" Yelled Ed. "Wait, Ed wants to meet you! Ed wants to lick you're warts!"

Ed started to follow the echo. As Edd followed Ed, looking disgusted.

"Wait for me Ed!" Cried out Edd.

"Eat a large amount of Fry's, Tree Lizard." Yelled Ed as he picked up Edd and continue running.

"This will be Easy." Said Edd.

But just then…

WHACK! CRACK!

Edd was hit in the face by tree branches and Thorns.

"Ouch!" Cried out Edd. " At least I'm ok. How about you Ed?"

"…"

"Ed?" Said Ed.

"…"

"Ed!" Yelled Ed.

"…Hurt…Bad…. Pain…" Said Ed as he continued to run.

"…Well, at least you're okay Ed." Said Edd as Ed continued to run.

Ed then started to jump over puddles of water.

"We need to see The Tree Lizard." Said Ed.

"…Whatever." Said Ed.

As Ed ran further, Eddy heard them.

"It's the guys!" Yelled Eddy as he was still running away from the owl. But the owl was away.

Eddy then ran into a tree. He heard the footsteps of his friends. Eddy started to think fast. He had an idea.

"I got it!" Said Eddy as he laid down on cold, hard ground. " I can play dead. That way they have to go away. Eddy you the man with the plan."

He closed his eyes and pretends not to breath. He then started to play dead.

"Eddy!" Shouted out Ed.

"Oh Eddy!" Yelled Ed. "Eddy!"

Ed pointed out Eddy, as he was lying down on ground dead. Well that's what they think.

"He's…he's…he's…" Said Ed.

"For goodness sakes he's dead Ed!" cried out Edd as he started to cry.

"He was my best friend!" Yelled Ed. "Wait, Ed will try to revive him!

Ed started to give Eddy CPR. Which Eddy had to breath in.

"Lumpy germs!" Thought Eddy he tried not to breath it in.

It last for 6 minutes. But Eddy was still dead; at least that's what they thought.

"It's almost 8:00" Said Edd. "We have to go home Ed."

"Ok, can you make me buttered toast mix with gravy?" Asked Ed. "I'm sad now."

"Ok. Good Bye Eddy, we will see you again." Said Edd.

"Yeah, in heaven or in he…" Said Ed.

"That's enough Ed." Said Edd. " Let's go."

"Now I can have that Glowing Ball thingy." Said Ed as he ran with Edd.

After six minutes when the cost was clear, eddy got up and started to laugh.

"Those guys are so weak." Eddy said as he wiped of dust.

Then Eddy looked in the air. He saw a Ball of light glowing and shining the color of Dark red and black.

"What the heck it's that thing?" Asked Eddy.

The Ball of Light felled down and went inside Eddy. It then shined a huge light in front of Eddy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Eddy. "Not cool! Not cool!"

It then stopped as the light stopped glowing and Eddy was glowing the color of Dark Red and Black. Eddy was knocked out cold. Then, tree's felled on him. It was a total of five. And then lightning struck the trees and Eddy. And then started to rain on stop of the trees and Eddy. It was a Lightning storm.

End of Chapter

Edboy: ok, there are some spelling and grammar errors I think. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R. No Flames.


	3. Awakening

**Chapter III: Awakening **

Hours had passed since the young Ed was knocked into a deep sleep. It seemed as though he would never get up. Although the trees were still on top of him, you could still see some blood on the branches. But what was more scary, is what was racing in his mind.

Eddy's unconscious mind was recalling all of his recent memories that occurred before the strange light shined on him. He was recalling everything. He was recalling the good, somewhat boring ones. Them thinking of a scam, making the omelets, and the best one to date, Nazz actually sitting down and talking to him! (now you don't see that everyday.) But, like the mind just flipped the switch, he started to recall the bad. Him hitting the wall, Kevin taken Nazz from him with ease. Those thoughts started wrecking havoc on Eddy's mind.

Somehow, Eddy was in a dream state. He was looking around, sitting down on what appeared to be Mud. He looked around.

"Huh?" Eddy said, looking around. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, his eyes got wide. The area turned into Nazz's BBQ. The worst of that, All the kids were surrounding him They were pointing and laughing at him. The kids eyes were emotionless, as if they had no live. Eddy was terrified by this..

"Oh man. I gotta be dreaming." Eddy started saying to himself. "I just probably had too much root beer."

But the laughing just got louder. They kids were shouting at him, making fun of him.

"Wow Eddy, Ever since you ate cow manure, you grown an attraction to it." Johnny said to the sitting boy.

"Huh? What are you talking about, dummy?" Eddy asked, sounding annoyed.

"What's that Plank?" Johnny looked at Plank.

All you could hear was the kids laughter getting more louder and aggravating.

"Plank said that if there were pigs that love go in and eat manure, you'll have an obsession, Eddy." Johnny answered, laughing.

At last it hit him. He was sitting on cow manure. Eddy tried to get up, but tripped and fell face first. With manure on his face, the kids laughed ever more.

"Hey, look at the fourth pig Jimmy." Sarah told Jimmy.

Jimmy started grinning. But now one of those girly and childish grins. This grin had some evil to it.

"Why wasn't he in the story, Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

Sarah stared at Eddy, with a grin.

"The storied would have been just what he plays in and eats."

Than, all the kids shouted "**MANURE!" **And started laughing at Eddy. Eddy, feeling embarrassed, starting curling up in a circle. The kids grew closer to Eddy….

(Meanwhile, just a few minutes away.)

A skinny teenaged boy was walking in a black hoodie. He had brown eyes, but you couldn't see his hair, as he had his hood on. His black jeans, right near his skull belt, had sword next to it. It looked like he had been walking for days.

Just then out of nowhere, a group of creatures appeared from the dark shadows. Along them was a man. Although he appeared to be burnt badly. He was wearing a hat, a sweater, jeans, and some brown shoes. For some reason, he had on gloves. He looked at the boy for a minute. Than realized who it was.

"Amah." The burnt man said with a smile on his face. "Long time…( he took of his hat) … no see, Parabol."

The boy looked at the burnt man. He feelings were obvious, as his eyes filled with anger and hate. The quickly through his sword. Electricity surrounded the blade as Parabol got in a fighting stance.

"Whoa. I ain't come her to fight now." The burnt man said to him. "So be a smart little boy, and put down that toy there."

The burnt man smiled at him, face meeting face. "You might hurt your own damn self."

"FREDDY!" Parabol shouted with rage.

As fast as lightning, Parabol charged into the burnt man, but ran into a creature instead. The creature was his size, but had a sickle on him. Parabol picked up his sword, and easily slashed the demons head off, with the lightning striking the other creatures, except for Freddy. Parabol then ran and uppercut another demon guarding Freddy. This demon was blue, and had scales that looked like flames, with an aqua color. The uppercut made the demon stumbled, with Parabol followed with an round house kick, which smashed the demons head. Parabol looked back at Freddy, with anger in his eyes.

"My my, we been doing some training since we last met, have we?" The burnt man asked sarcastically.

"I won't forgive you…" Parabol finally spoke, voiced still felt with anger. "Demon, I shall send you back to hell. Where creatures like you belo-"

"Cut the crap, boy." Freddy barked at him. "I ain't got time to deal with little kid, although that doesn't mean I don't love to 'play' with them."

Parabol looked at him with a sick face,getting what he meant. Parabol ran, having an electric aura covering his blade. Parabol swung his weapon, or as Freddy puts it, "his toy", at Freddy when he got closed, but Freddy dipped it at the last minute, swinging his trademark metal claws at Parabol. Parabol noticed his gloves and dodged, trying to strike him with his electric aura sword again, but this time Freddy opened his hand and some strange red aura waves formed at the center of his palm.

"**Dumb kid!! Piss off!!**" Freddy Shouted at Parabol.

A red energy ball hit Parabol around his side, blasting him backwards. But lucky, Parabol caught himself and flipped back on his feet. He was a fight stance. His thin blade in his left hand, and probably an energy blast in his right hand, as his right arm was now covered with and electric blue aura with blue flames. Parabol stared straight at the burnt man, who still had that sick smile…

(Back with Eddy and his "dream".)

Eddy was scared to look up at the other kids. He didn't that somehow, his mind was put into a dreamlike state. The kids were now getting reckless. They were throwing cow manure at poor Eddy. Eddy looked and saw and Rolf. His eyes seemed to have life in them, at least some. Trying to have some little hope, Eddy turned to his side, and tried talking to the son of the Sheppard.

"Hey Rolf." Eddy said, now sounding with some hope. "How's Wilfred been theses day, chump?"

"Wilfred?" Rolf started to think. "Oh you mean your girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Eddy shouted.

He tried to get up like he was about to hit Rolf, but fell back down in the manure. The others started laughing, as Wilfred came in a wedding dress.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The kids started to shout.

"What? Oh no!" Eddy screamed.

Eddy tried to crawl in the away, but that only made the situation worse.

"Look, he's even crawling in dirt like a swine!!" A familiar voice said.

The kids laughing went louder to just straight LOUD. Eddy turned around to look. He saw the boy he despises the most. The main reason why his scams fail. The reason why he almost never gets a the sweet sugary taste of Jawbreakers, the same man who took his opportunity to dance with the main (actually only) girl he ever crushed on for the longest: Kevin.

"You!" Eddy shouted. "You already made this day bad. Now you wanna make it worse?"

But before he could go on with his yelling, he saw something that made him shut up. Right on the bike that Kevin was riding, was the beautiful girl he was talking to at the BBQ. Nazz, who, like Wilfred, was in a wedding dress. That's when Eddy stopped looking at Kevin's face and red hat. He realized that Kevin was dressing in a suit, looking sharp. They looked as though as if…

"You guys dressing up for prom?" Eddy suddenly asked. "But it's not even Mid July yet."

"No, dork." Kevin answered. "Can't you tell by the cans at the end?"

Eddy look at Kevin's bike. It did have cans, and usually when there's cans, that means…

"But, but…"

"We got married, Eddy!!" Nazz said the shocked Ed boy.

Eddy was on his knees. Manure all over his body, looking at the two in disbelief. How? How could this had happened? Why would she choose Kevin? Out of all people!?

"He's just so cool." Nazz told Eddy, who was still shocked. "I don't know, but, after that dance, we just, fell in love."

"Love?' Eddy asked shocked. "With that 3 stringed haired scum?"

A force struck Eddy and the face, leaving his mouth bleeding, and part of his face cut. He got back up looking at Kevin. Only know, everyone looked demonic. This time they had no live in their eyes, or face, or skin. Even their laughs sounded like they was from on of hells floor. Eddy froze and his faced turned white.

"Oh man…" Eddy said.

"And FYI, you have 3 strings of hair two." Kevin roared back at Eddy.

Only, it didn't sound like Kevin. Sounded like a he was possessed. Just then everyone started screaming "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" to Kevin and Nazz. At that moment, what to Eddy seemed not possible happened. Someone actually kissed Nazz, and it wasn't him, or neither of the other Eds. It was by Kevin, of all people. What made Eddy sick, is that she liked it. Once five minutes passed, they stopped kissing and the kids stopped applauding. Kevin turned to Eddy and both him and Nazz said the exact same words.

"Your turn, Dork."

The kids started screaming "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". Eddy was confused. But then when turned around, Wilfred gave a big wet one on the lips. All the other kids started laughing. The sound of kids laughter got more and more demonic every passing second. Eddy and Wilfred were rolling the manure, with Eddy trying to push him of him. Eddy wiped his lips and stared.

"Yuck, why you little… hey, back off!!" Eddy screamed to the kids.

The kids were slowly closing in on Eddy. Noticing that they somehow got pitchforks and sickles from out of nowhere, he just curled up in ball. Waiting for whatever to happen.

"Man… I too young to die!!" Eddy scream.

Just as the kids got near Eddy, the sphere of dark red and black light came in front of Eddy. All the kids backed off him. The sphere began to changed into the shape of a human. After a few minutes, the light shined brightly. When it faded, standing in front of Eddy, was a young man. He had sliver hair and red eyes. He was also muscular, and was wearing red clothes. On the back of his coat was a sword, the blade was thick, and the handle looked like a skull, but it's mouth was closed.

The young man looked at Eddy.

"Please don't hurt me!!" Eddy screamed as he got up and ran, but fell in the manure.

The man couldn't help but laugh. He than looked at the kids, who were now demons.

"Whew!" The man suddenly said and he brushed his hair back with his hand and pull out the sword from his coat. "Looks like I'm out just in time. I got was stiff up in that ball."

The demons were walking towards the man. The man just looked and smiled as he was punching in air at fast speed, trying to back the feeling. .

"Seems like some brats want to play with the big boy." The man said, with his cocky attitude.

The demons started to rush in, The hand stood with his sword, and pulled what appeared to be an hand gun.

"Fine, but I'm let your moms know I play rough!" The man said as he got ready for the creatures to come.

(Meanwhile, with Parabol and this strange burnt man known as "Freddy".)

At that moment, Parabol and Freddy both looked up felt something in the air. It was something real strong. It was power. But the power of what. Even Freddy looked worried. But then it hit him.

"God Damnit." Freddy said, with an mad face.

Parabol looked at Freddy. Noticing that he wasn't paying attention, he used the electricity from the aura to make go faster, so he could go in for the strike.

"Damn, he told me to make sure that that damn mercenary didn't get out of his sphere." Freddy said to himself in anger. "Now that short midget gonna learn that he's-"

Before he could finish, he felt side and chest getting sliced open. Freddy jumped back abit and looked, and saw no other Parabol, who had a smile on his face that said "Gotcha". Freddy looked at his sword, and laughed. His saw that his own blood was on the thin sword, lighting crackling around the sword. Freddy looked stunned, but smiled as he pulled out an blue bottle of some type of liquid. He wolfed the drink down, and sure enough, the cuts disappeared and most of the pain healed. Freddy looked at Parabol, who was ready for Freddy's next move, but Freddy just laughed.

"HAHA I gotta think the boss for that nasty shit." Freddy said while laughing. Referring to what he just drunk.

Freddy looked at Parabol, this time with a frown. He could still see some of what Parabol was trying to hide.

"Even as an teenager," Freddy began to as one of his claws stuck out. "You still have the fear of a bitch, just like when you was a boy, Parabol…"

Parabol looked, and quickly the electric blue aura the was covering the sword was now surrounding Parabol. Parabol was getting to charge and attack, when…

"But you know, I have nightmares to cause…" Freddy said.

Freddy used the claw, and wave it in the air, like he was trying to cut it. Just he started to move it , a portal opened. It was dark, and had blood dripping out. Parabol watched in shocked as Freddy was talking.

"…Children to kill." Freddy continued.

Freddy snapped his fingers, and the rest of the creatures charged after Parabol, as Freddy jumped into the portal as it closed, leaving the blood it dripped behind.

"That sick bastard." Parabol said to himself, looking down.

He shouldn't had done that, because when he looked up, the demons had him in a circle. The demons were running towards him.

"Time to test this out." Parabol said to himself.

He spun his blade in air, with each thrust the crackling of thunder could be heard. He struck the ground with his sword and the tip on the ground. With the creatures closing in. He quickly looked up and shouted.

"**FULL CIRCLE!"**

Just than, a white line then traced circle that the creatures formed, and an huge blast of lighting struck down within the circle, taken up all space. As the blast burnt up and fried the demons and creatures, Parabol remained unharmed. After a few seconds the blast faded and the white line disappeared. Parabol looked and smiled.

"Now," He began to say as he continued to run. "Who is this Dante and boy he was talking about?"

(Meanwhile, with Eddy's "dream".)

The demons were rushing in, as the sliver haired man rush in. Two demons came and tried to strike with their sickles, but the man just sliced through both of them. Dante kept on running to the other demons, and those two fell apart and disappeared.

Eddy was amazed by what he was seeing. Someone who wasn't scared to take on those demons head on. Eddy, being Eddy, started to cheer and rub it in the demons.

"YEAH!! WOOHOO!!" Eddy cheered. "C'mon beat them into next year!!"

The man just smiled as the slashed through another one, this time slashing the demon at waist level. The man charged in to the others four. As he ran sensed something. There were only three of the four remaining. That's when the man started to laugh.

"Trying to be slick?" The man asked and sarcastic manner.

He threw his sword in the air and charged into the other demons. Two of the demons swung their pitchforks at him. But, with style and amazing ability, blocked on with his hand. But the stabbed in the chest. Eddy watched in horror and was about to scream "Darn.", but for some reason the man didn't fall. In fact, he wasn't hurt, he just used the handgun he had in hand the whole time and the head of one of the demons (which smashed it's head opened.) and gave the other an powerful uppercut which took it's head off. The man looked up in the air, so did Eddy, to see the man sword struck the missing demon in the air, as it was going for an surprised air-borne attack. The bloody parts of the monsters body fell down as a the Man caught his sword. With all that done, he looked and smiled.

"Over already?" He asked. "And he I was thinking that me getting out of the sphere-"

He turned directly to Eddy.

Eddy was excited and speechless. He just some action you'll probably only find in an video game or movie, or anime or cartoon. Eddy was mimicking the man too.

"I can't wait to tell the guys this!" Eddy said. "If I only had a camera, this would have been the perfect scam!"

Eddy was thinking of a way of how to turn this to a scam, when he realized something different…

He wasn't cow manure. He didn't have anything on him, he was able to get up without any problem. He started jumping.

"Whew." He panted. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"You can't leave yet." A voice said.

Eddy turned around and saw the sliver haired man. Eddy was speechless and froze in fear.

"What?" The man said. "You think I'll hurt a little boy like you?"

"Little boy?!" Eddy shouted

"A little boy with a bad attitude." The man said.

Eddy looked at the man.

"Just because you did all that stuff with those-those-things, doesn't mean your some great Greek hero or something." Eddy exclaimed.

"Just like you have all of those get money quick scams, but not one of them work." The man fired back.

"What? How did you-"

"Long story." The man answered. "But first things first. What's your name, boy?"

"Eddy." He said with pride. "And don't call me boy!"

"Whoa." Dante said, waving his hands up and down. "Names Dante."

"Okay… so what was the point of that?' Eddy asked, still a little mad.

"Well, we're not strangers anymore." Dante started to answered. "Plus, your what they call, a chosen."

"A what?" Eddy asked. "What's that?"

"Look I hate explaining details to people." Dante said. He than gave a Eddy a look. "Especially to little boys like you."

"Stop calling me that!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy's face was turning red. He was beginning to stomp and was bout to get into and tantrum, when Dante said…

"Geez, you can't be like this if you expect to have my powers."

Just then, Eddy stopped and looked.

"Huh?" Eddy said, skeptical.

"You are a chosen." Dante said again.

From here, Dante started to explain what an chosen is.

"Basically, the world would soon come under a threat against arsenal of enemies." Dante began to explain. "Some from space, some from the demon world, some from the other realms, some from the nonliving."

Eddy looked shocked. He didn't know if he should believed him or not. He just couldn't believe it.

"Hey, even your sweet town of Peach Creek might have something living beneath it's streets." Dante told Eddy.

Although Eddy took it as an sarcastic remark, Dante was being serious.

"Alright, how do you know about Peach Creek? And how do you know about my scams." Eddy asked.

Dante looked at him and gave him an "I shouldn't had said anything." look. Dante looked at Eddy and smiled. He knew the young Ed, or boy, would want an answer, and would want it now. Just like him.

"Over the past year or so," Dante continued. "We have watched people that were selected to be one the Grand Chosen's. We've selected and studied many, but only a few out of those were selected. You and most of the kids in your town were selected."

Eddy started to think. What exactly is an chosen?

"A chosen," Dante continued, as if he read his mind. "Is a person, boy or girl, who has been chosen to protect the planet, and fight against this so- called threat. For each chosen, at any giving time, or when their lives endanger or near-death, a sphere would come, shining different colors, and go within that person and shine with them. Than, the sphere and that person must make a deal, but that is if their not comfortable with each other. Once everything is straighten out. They must go in training."

"How would that take?" Eddy asked.

For once, Eddy seemed interested in something besides scamming a kid.

"Should take about two weeks minimum." Dante answered. "But it's know to happen less than that. Some can last as long as five years."

That made Eddy angry.

"Five stinking years?!" Eddy yelled.

Eddy turned around and walked away with his hands in his pocket with an angry face.

"Forget it." Eddy bickered. "I ain't wasting five years, more than two months or weeks of my summer, for some training. Give someone else a hard summer."

Dante looked at the boy and sighed.

"This boy just keeps pushing it." Dante said under his breath.

Dante putted his sword , the Rebellion, on his back. Dante called towards Eddy, trying to make him change his mind.

"C'mon little boy." Dante called. "They told me I'm stuck with you. Besides, if you ever wanna to get back at someone, this is your chance."

Those words went in Eddy's head, and never came out. Eddy started to recall what happened today. He started to get mad at them. Kevin. The kids. After all this time of Ed, Edd, n him being unpopular and not being taking seriously. After fads had been considered lame and out when the Eds pick up. After too many times getting beat up and kissed by those darn Kankers. To get back, was on Eddy's mind. He turned back to Dante.

"…Oh fine!" Eddy said.

Dante looked at him for awhile in smiled.

"So what, I got to say something to call the powers out?" Eddy asked.

"Nope." Dante said plain. "It becomes natural to you, soon as the sphere shines in you, you'll have the stuff I have, and can do the things I can do."

Eddy starting geeing and applauding to himself. Getting back was off his mind, now he was thinking of how he could the skills for scamming kids.

"Maybe I'll just say I practice Martial Arts." Eddy thought to himself.

Dante knew what he was thinking, and shocked his head,

"Alright, I'm bout to turn back into the sphere." He said. "When I go in you and to shine, you'll feel hot. To accept the power of being a chosen, you got to hold your hand out, and shout, I am a Chosen!!"

Eddy was just staring. Dante had his hand out and was in an stance. Dante looked at Eddy and realized what he was doing.

"…Right. Lets see how you make out, little boy." Dante said.

"Your on sliver." Eddy said. "Stop calling me boy."

Dante had that " he's got some wack jokes" look. They both shock hands. Dante closed his eyes, and a bright light shined. Eddy covered his eyes. When moved his hands, he saw that same dark red and black sphere. The flew directly towards Eddy, and went inside of him. He starting, praying it wasn't going to hurt that much. But nothing didn't happened. Eddy stopped straining, and started to laugh.

"Ha!" Eddy laughed. "He was probably trying to make me scared. I knew he was bluffing."

Eddy thought wrong. As soon as he started to laugh, his body temperature started to rise. He began to feel incredibly hot, making it hard for him to keep standing. Eddy tried his not fall, but kept on tripping and tripping, but managed to stand up. With all his might Eddy shouted out the worlds, that'll seal the deal.

"**I…AM A CHOSEN!"**

Everything started to go white. Eddy began to look around as he covered his eyes. He could feel light shining throughout his body...

(Out of his dream-like state.)

Eddy awoken from his dream-like state. He looked around and found that it was dark.

"Ah!" Eddy screamed.

Eddy quickly remembered that coverstation with Dante, but passed it off as an dream.

"Some dream I had." Eddy thought to himself as he rubbed his head.

Eddy quickly realized that it was dark. He tried to move, but all he felt was wet wood (the trees that fell).

Eddy was wishing for a lighter or matches. But remember what Dante said about having his ability's. This is when Eddy started to think: What if that conversation with that man, Dante, had actually happened? What if he could actually do the things he was doing?

"I wonder is he's strong." Eddy said.

Eagered to try it out, Eddy started thinking rather to trust the man's word. With one attempt, Eddy starting pushing around. Amazingly, he pushed off four of the five trees that were on him. Eddy got up, and cheered.

"Yes I'm free!" Eddy cheered.

But the celebration was short lived, it seemed as though Eddy had been bleeding, but surprisingly, it had stopped. What's more weird is that when Eddy felt his head and arms, he felt no scratches or scars. Also, he realized that there was something next to one of the trees. Something really useful. The Rebellion, Dante's sword (From Devil May Cry 3).

"Wow." Eddy said.

With that, putting the sword on his back. He took one last look at the place.

"Well, time get out of here. My moms gonna kill me." Eddy said.

As soon as he was walking away, about six more creatures popped up and tried to surprise attack Eddy. But to Eddy's surprise, he quickly knew that, and did a spin kick. The kick had hit one monster, but due to fact that they were lined, and the kick was powerful, the kick boomed all of them into a tree. Eddy just looked in amazement.

"… Sweet!" Eddy said with joy.

He can himself beating up Kevin now. But that's when Eddy realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes, but rather Dante's clothes, which surprisingly fits him.

"And I get a outfit." Eddy said. "This Dante dude sure must have style."

But before Eddy knew it, a demon with an sickle came behind him. He turned to see, but before the demon could strike, a jolt of lightning struck the demon, burning it. Eddy turn around to look and pulled the Rebellion from his coat, shocked that it was very light to him as he didn't noticed it before. Eddy turned around to see the same teenaged boy in a dark hoodie. The hooded boy stared at the short Ed.

"Are you the one they call Dante?" The boy asked.

"Who's asking?" Eddy barked back, trying not to show fear.

"Names Parabol." He said.

"No, I'm Eddy." Eddy responded.

Before they could get into a conversation, the six demons got up and circled them. The demons sounded like as if they were chanting, and started to grow red flaming auras around them. Eddy looked up at them in fear. He froze, afraid to give a comment on the creatures, and still can't believe what he saw. They looked just like some of the demons from his so-called "dream". Thats when he realized it: Dante was real, and so was this threat. As Eddy stood there thinking of how to flee, Parabol just looked around the circle of demons and smiled. He got the feeling that they were sent by the same burnt man he just tried to fight a few minutes ago. Parabol quietly, called Eddy by saying a simple "Yo, kid.". Eddy looked at Parabol, about to say something about stop calling him a kid, but stopped when he saw the smile the teenaged boy's face.

"You up for a little…"

Parabol charged his sword with that electricity, as the blue electric aura was now around his sword, putting up his fighting guard.

"…tag-team, Eddy?"

Eddy looked in amazement, as Parabol turned his head and looked at Eddy with a smile. Eddy, all of sudden felt cocky, as he swung his Rebellion in the air and held it back, while looking the demons and Parabol.

"You know it." Eddy said, sounding cocky.

As the demons closed in all directions, The two charged. One on the left, the other on the right. With Eddy smiling, he still doesn't know that this marks the start of the tale, of **The Ed Fighter.**

**Edboy: That's chapter III to the story of The Ed Fighter. I can't tell you when chapter IV will come, but it's coming. No Flames, R&R.**


	4. Escape and Training Session 1

**edboy: Took a while, but heres chapter IV. **

**The Ed Fighter**

**Chapter IV: Escape and Training Session 1**

Eddy and Parabol instantly started to fight the creatures that surrounded them. Eddy, who knew how to use the sword thanks to Dante, was slashing at a creature, only to be clawed by one of them. Eddy, who didn't actually know how to dodge or be quick, tried to run. Seems Dante didn't help him on that.

Parabol, on the other hand, was given the creatures a run for their money. Parabol easily dodge one of the creature sickles, and ram it's weapon into it's neck, killing it instantly. A creature came from behind and tried to sneak attack him, but Parabol turned quickly, slicing the monster with his sword.

The fight was easier then it seemed. As Eddy was running away, a creature came up and tried to uppercut him with it's long, sharp claws, but Eddy barely dodged the blow. Eddy used the Rebellion and struck the creature in the chest, then swinging the creature off the blade, hurling the monster into the other creatures. But when Eddy saw the other monsters surrounding him, he screamed.

"Aye!" Eddy shouted, calling Parabol. "Quit being skillful over there and be skillful over here!"

Parabol looked at the short Ed, not quite sure what he meant. But Parabol saw that Eddy was by himself, surrounded. Parabol ran and jumped over one of the creatures and landed right beside the Ed boy. Now it was the last scene from the last chapter all over again.

"You really aren't as skilled as you seemed to show, huh?" Parabol questioned.

"Shut up and do something!" Eddy said, with the anger in his voice.

Parabol let out a short sigh, and put his sword in the ground. Eddy looked at him with frown, but with it was more of anger not sadness.

" I said do something, not be a coward!" Eddy said.

Parabol glared at Eddy, which made Eddy step back a bit.

"Not saying you are!" Eddy quickly said.

"Stand back." Parabol said with alertness.

"What, you want me to leave, cause you got it!" Eddy said as he was about to run.

Eddy was about to run away, as some cowardliness could be sensed in his presence. But Parabol grabbed him.

"Go by the tree."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Parabol had a smile on his face. Confused with Parabol's alertness and smile, Eddy ran by the tree, but tried to hide behind it, trying to make the creatures think he was gone.

The creatures came closer to Parabol, sickles in hand. The creatures were almost at arm length to Parabol. But Parabol still had that smile.

"Just a little more closer." Parabol said under his breath.

The creatures must of got tired of walking, because they were now running towards him. Eddy was looking, as Parabol's face was down. Eddy was about to yell at him, because the creatures were ready to strike. Parabol looked up and the smiled changed to a look of focus.

"**FULL CIRCLE!"**

A white line that traced a circle appeared around Parabol and the remaining creatures that surrounded him. The sound of thunder crackling could be heard in the air, and lightning could be seen in the dark, cloudy sky. Somehow, a huge blast of lightning came from the sky, and struck the ground within the circle. The lightning took up all the space in the circle. Eddy watched in shocked, yet amazed, as the creatures were fried and burnt away in the blast, with the ashes being burnt as well, yet Parabol surprisingly remained well and unharmed.

Once all the creatures were dead, the lightning blast had faded, and the white lined circle had vanished. Parabol put his sword up, and went on his knees as if he was exhausted or wounded. Eddy ran to Parabol.

"Hey, you alright?" Eddy asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, just kind of exhausted. That's all." Parabol answered as he got up.

As Parabol got to his feet. Eddy started to go on about the whole "_Full Circle_ " move thingy.

"What was that lighting-circle-blast-burning thingy?" Eddy asked.

"Huh?" Parabol asked in confusion.

"The thing you just did!" Eddy shouted. "IT WAS COOL!" How did you do that? With the lightning and those beast-people being fried to a crisp-"

"Oh!" Parabol said. "Just a trick I picked up."

"How?" Eddy asked, with a lot of curiosity in his tone.

"Seems like your eager to know." Parabol answer.

Eddy looked at Parabol with a scorn on his face.

"Hey!" Eddy replied. "I said how do you do it, not to give a whole documentary of it!"

Parabol laughed but stopped. It seemed he heard something. Eddy was still going on, but looked at Parabol when he grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Eddy yelled.

"We need to go." Parabol said. "Now."

"Why?" Eddy asked. "You're not gonna take me somewhere and do something, are you?"

Eddy's voice sounded with fear, but Parabol just shrugged it off.

"No time for sarcasm." Parabol replied.

They started to run, but, was once again surrounded by creatures. Eddy and Parabol looked around, seeing that they were completely surrounded, again. Parabol shook his head, but Eddy started to yell at the older boy.

"Stupid, why didn't you tell me that more would come!" Eddy yelled, not wanting to sound scared.

"Stupid?" Parabol responded. "I told you that we needed to go."

Eddy was looking back at the creatures, and started to tremble. He started backing up towards Parabol.

"Man, I don't want to die young!" Eddy said. "I meant to fake it, not to do it!"

Eddy was thinking it was all over for him. He really thought that it was it. It was over.

"Ed, Double D, help me guys!" Eddy said with fear.

He was about to curl up. He had forgot about Parabol. Eddy was about stop shaking and just freeze in fear, but Parabol had something in his hand.

"Think fast!" Parabol yelled.

He threw something in the air, and grabbed Eddy. He jumped out of the newly formed circle of creatures, and ran off with him. Out of nowhere, in the middle of the circle, a blast of light exploded. The light was real bright. So bright that it blinded the creatures. It all ended with a large smoke cloud appearing around the creatures once the light faded. The creatures, being unable to chase after the two, disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The two had just ran out the woods. With Parabol now not holding Eddy. The two ran pass many houses, including Johnny's, Double D's, and his enemy Kevin. The two finally made it to a certain house, which was Eddy's of course. Eddy found one of the doors unlocked. He opened the door and he and Parabol walked in.

"Seems your parents invite burglars to your house." Parabol said to the short Ed.

"What cha mean by that?" Eddy asked.

"The door was left opened." Parabol answered before saying, "Anyone could of walked in, if they wanted, and took your stuff."

"Stupid, I kept it unlocked." Eddy said. "It leads to-"

"Then your irresponsible, Eddy." Parabol said.

Eddy was about to say something smart, but Parabol interrupted him yet again.

"Is that, a disco ball?" Parabol asked.

The disco ball in questioned, still shined with bright light, as it reflected from the moons light. Than Eddy walked and put the blinds down. That made the room kind of dark as Parabol closed and locked the door.

"Is this your living room?" Parabol asked.

Eddy, already getting mad at the teen-aged boy, gave him a scorn.

"No, it's the room I sleep in." Eddy said. "I think it means that it's my bedroom."

"Yeah, that does mean it's your bedroom." Parabol replied.

Eddy was getting even more mad. He clenched his fist, but it was too dark for Parabol to see Eddy do it.

"Hold on, I'll find a light." Eddy said to him, with some of the anger he's feeling being heard in his tone of voice.

Eddy couldn't really see, so it was kind of hard for him to find what he was looking for. When he found it about 5 minutes later, he placed whatever it was on the dresser next to his huge round bed. He plugged it up, and a red light emitted from the object. It was his lava lamp.

"There, now we can see a little better." Eddy said

Parabol looked at Eddy, and sat on a nearby chair.

"Eddy," Parabol called.

Eddy stared at him, still mad.

"Yeah, what do yah want?" Eddy asked.

"Tell me, how did you get your clothes and weapons." Parabol said.

Eddy started to think. Even though it just happened, he still seemed to have bad memory. When he remembered, he told Parabol.

"Oh yeah, I had got hit by some trees." Eddy said, starting to tell Parabol what happened.

Parabol looked at Eddy. His face looked like he was snickering. Eddy was caught off guard by this and stood up on his chair.

"Hey, what cha laughing about?!" Eddy said.

"I'm not laughing." Parabol managed to get out. "Continue."

Eddy looked at him, with his upper lip up. He sat back down on the chair and continued telling Parabol what happened.

"After I saw and heard the trees falling, I looked up, and the next thing I knew I was in a dream state."

Eddy was trying not bring up about the light and the whole "I-Am-A-Chosen" story that the man Dante said in his "dream". Even though he started feel like it just a dream he had when he was unconscious, he still felt like for some reason, he should keep his mouth shut.

"And then, I just dreamt about the last humiliating moment before I went into the woods." Eddy said, now calming down.

"What was that?" Parabol asked. "A girl punch up in the stomach and you went on yourself?"

Eddy looked at Parabol, anger and all back. Eddy got up from the chair.

"NO!!" Eddy yelled. "Why aren't you taken me seriously!?"

Parabol quickly got up and covered Eddy's mouth.

"Shush!" Parabol said.

Parabol looked around like someone was watching. Eddy looked at him, thinking those hideous creatures found them.

"It's those things, isn't it?" Eddy asked, with the cowardliness coming back in his character.

Parabol stared at Eddy. "Scardy cat" is the only word that popped up in his head while he stared at Eddy.

"You don't wanna wake your mommy now, do you?" Parabol asked.

Eddy looked at Parabol, and snared as he walked out of the room.

"You're not my baby sitter." Eddy said under his breath.

"Maybe not." Parabol said.

Eddy walked out of his room and went in his kitchen. It was only when he turned the light on and saw the time is when he realized that he was out for a long time.

"11:25!" Eddy yelled.

He quickly remembered about what Parabol said, and covered his mouth. But he stop and looked at the fridge. A sticky note was on the door of the fridge. Curious, he walked over to the fridge, and pulled off the note. He was real curious why there was a sticky note. The note was from his parents:

Eddy,

Me and your father went to visit your brother. He seems to need

our assistance in something major, as he says. We didn't have time

to cook, so we left you some Hot Pockets in the freezer. See you

in the morning, Good night.

Love,

Your Mom

Eddy looked at the note, and threw it in the garbage. He was about to leave, but his stomach growled. "Come to think of it, I am hungry." Eddy thought. So he went back to the fridge and got the Hot Pockets from the freezer. It was his favorite, Meatballs & Mozzarella. He quickly took three from the box (the box contained twelve of them) and took them out the wrappers. He put them on a saucer and placed them in the microwave, quickly set the time and press start.

"It's not much, but at least I ain't going to bed hungry." Eddy sighed.

He was about to sit down on one of the dinning room chairs, when someone came from behind.

"I hope your parents don't wake up."

Eddy jumped out of the chair, and turned. His heart beating fast, but slowed down when he saw Parabol.

"Darn it!" Eddy shouted.

"Hey hey!" Parabol said with his hands up. "I don't want your parents to come and find you in here with me. I don't want to experience getting kicked out of a house again."

"My parents aren't here." Eddy snared. "Don't ever do that again (referring to Parabol coming up from behind)!"

Eddy sat down. He was tired. Probably from the "fight" he was just in, or maybe just because he's usually sleep around this time. Eddy let out a loud, annoying but tiring yawn. He looked at Parabol. Parabol was inspecting his weapon, when Eddy notice he still had on his hoodie on. In his house (well his mom says), men take off whatever's on their head, though he continuing breaks this rule.

"Hey," Eddy said. "My house ain't the woods. Take the hoodie off."

Parabol looked at Eddy, and sighed. A zipping sound could be heard, and Parabol put his hoodie on a nearby chair. Eddy looked at him, as he didn't get a good look at his hair or shirt. His shirt, was black with a red skull at the chest area. The red skull had fire on it. But the feature that really stood out for Parabol, was his hair. His hair was short, with a blue-esque color to it. Eddy took one look, and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Parabol asked, but somehow knowing what it was.

"Your hair!" Eddy laughed. "I know you was not born with that hair color!"

Parabol looked down.

"Maybe I was."

Eddy was about to continue, but a ring had went off.

"My dinners done!" Eddy said.

Eddy ran to the microwave and got the Hot Pockets. He immediately put the saucer down on the table, as it burned his fingers somewhat. Parabol snickered at this.

"Shut up!" Eddy said.

Eddy sat down and was about to eat, but Parabol quickly took the one Eddy had in his hand.

"What the-"

"I'm hungry too." Parabol said.

Eddy was getting aggravated. To him, Parabol seemed to keep on disrespecting him. But he just shooed it off, but it was getting to him. Eddy took one of the Hot Pockets and took a big bite.

"Your skills…"

Eddy looked at Parabol, who was half-way done with his food, despite not being seen taken a single bite.

"What you mean by 'Your Skills'?" Eddy asked hastily.

"They suck." Parabol answered.

Eddy looked at him, now real mad.

"What's the deal!?" Eddy asked. "I still fought them off!"

"With my help." Parabol added.

"So? At least I can hold my own!" Eddy said.

Parabol got yawned and finished his Hot Pocket. He got up and was leaving the kitchen.

"If you expect to be skilled, you got to get better."

Parabol walked out, before adding:

"Oh yeah, hope you don't mind if I sleep in your bed?"

As soon as Parabol went in Eddy's room, Eddy had an outburst.

"How could he just do that!" Eddy said, trying to keep quiet. "And he sleeps in my bed!"

Eddy tried taken the sword from his back, but, than realize it was heavy. I mean HEAVY! Eddy was having a hard time dragging the blade. He looked at the time. 11:55 it said. Eddy yawned and started dragging the sword into his living room. Since his aqua haired friend was in his bed, and his parents keep their door locked, he had no choice but to sleep on the couch. But dragging the blade was already giving him back problems.

"This things stupid!" Eddy said. "How's it gonna be light when I got it, now it's heavier than a ton!"

Eddy managed to kick to the blade under his couch, hurting his feet in the process, before laying down on his back. Just wanting to go to sleep, his eyes closed. He went right to sleep.

* * *

Eddy immediately awoken in a land he did not know. The sky was blue, and he was laying in fresh soil. The sun was shinning as bright as ever. Eddy got up, noticing he was in his normal clothes.

"Where the heck am I?" Eddy asked himself.

"I'm not sure either, but we're both here." A familiar voice answered.

Eddy jumped and turned around. It was only Dante. Dante had the Rebellion with him, as he was leaning on it. Eddy checked his sides, and realized that the two dual pistols were missing as well.

"Hey!" Eddy said. "Give it back!"

"What, you mean these?" Dante asked.

He put his hand on his side, and pulled out the two pistols. Swing them with his fingers, he looked right back Eddy with a smirk.

"Quit being a Indian Giver!" Eddy replied.

Dante frowned at this. Dante let out a sigh before continuing to speak.

"I think I was a little hard headed before." He said.

"What do you mean by that!" Eddy asked.

Dante was getting kind of mad by Eddy's sudden tone of voice, but decided to let it go.

"You can't really use these weapons." Dante said. "You got to train somewhat."

Eddy didn't really care about that.

"I don't really care about that!" Eddy yelled. "You gave those weapons to me! Now give it!"

Dante was suddenly in front of Eddy, with the sword pointed at Eddy's face.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, but don't think I wouldn't trash a kid like you." Dante said.

Eddy quickly became quiet. He was sweating and thinking "Oh man." as he stepped back a bit.

"You don't have to point that at me like you're gonna kill me!" Eddy said.

"Get use to it." Dante said in a cool, calm tone. "Your going to be going through this a lot, pretty soon."

"What do you mean 'pretty soon'?" Eddy asked with curiosity.

Dante started swinging the sword, slicing through the air and wind. He than thrust it upward. Eddy, looking puzzled, wanting to go home. But that ain't stop Dante.

"As I said before," Dante began to answer. "You are a chosen and was granted with my powers and spirit. With that said, you need to know how to defend yourself. But that's not possible right now, because you not yet used to my power and skills. You need to be perfectly trained so you can fight against 'The Threat'. That's why you're here right now."

Eddy still looked puzzled, but was now more dumbfounded.

"Man you're a slow kid." Dante sighed. "I'm training you!"

Eddy was thinking about this. He, Dante, was really about to teach Eddy how to fight. How to kick ass, as some would put it. Eddy was thinking, maybe he could use this as a scam. Or maybe, he could get back at Kevin.

"Heads up!" Dante called.

Eddy looked up, and got knocked down by something heavy.

"Why you…" Eddy said, rubbing his head.

Eddy looked at what Dante threw, and was surprised. Eddy picked it up, although it was a little too heavy. He stared at the blade. The sword was in perfect condition, and the handle was black and gray. At the end of the handle, it resembled a skull. Eddy looked amazed, and Dante could tell.

"You look like you like it." Dante said.

"What is this thing?" Eddy said.

"That," Dante began. "is called the Force Edge. It's somewhat a sword that a strong power. But, it's not really that powerful."

Eddy wasn't listening to the last part. Eddy only heard that it had strong power. That was enough to make Eddy decided on making a scam.

"Strong? Power?" Eddy said to himself. "When's this loser going to train me with this ting?"

Unaware, Dante had heard him.

"Right now." a voice said behind Eddy.

Eddy turned around and found Dante. In a flash, he swung the Rebellion, only managing to cut Eddy's shirt. Eddy was about to yell about the newly made cut in his shirt, after all to Eddy it was a real good shirt. This only gave Dante a chance to knee him the stomach, making Eddy fall back while holding his gut. This made Dante sigh as he looked at Eddy with a smile.

"You can't possibly survive if your not quick on your feet." Dante said.

Eddy was still holding his stomach, as he never felt a pain like that. Eddy got up, with some trouble.

"Heads up, kid!"

Eddy looked and saw Dante right there. Dante was about to strike him, but Eddy managed to dodge this one, barely. He felt some relieve, but was kicked in the back.

"Aah!" Eddy screamed.

Eddy was holding his back, not seeing Dante about to uppercut him with his sword. Eddy was sliced, the blade hitting his chest and cutting him. Eddy was holding his chest, trying to stop the bleeding with his hand raised up at Dante.

"Stop it!" Eddy shouted.

Dante was still running at him.

"Please will ya?"

Dante got to Eddy, the sword about to be swung.

"Stop!"

Dante looked at Eddy, and stop.

"You really are a dork!" Dante said.

Eddy couldn't argue now, his chest was bleeding. Eddy was struggling to get up. Dante pulled out a bottle of green liquid, and gave it to Eddy.

"Here." He said with shame in his tone. "And drink every ounce!"

"I don't need you be my dad!" Eddy said.

He bit of the bottle cap, and smelt the bottle. It wasn't that pleasant of a smell. Dante stared at Eddy, so Eddy had to drink it. Wondering what it would do to him and taking a hard gulp, he swallowed the liquid in the bottle. Eddy began to feel disgusted, and starting spitting.

"Eww!" Eddy said while spitting. "What the heck was that? You trying to kill me?"

"Wait for it…" Dante replied.

Eddy than started to feel unusually good. The pain that was there and the bleeding had vanished, and the huge cut on his chest and the blood were gone with no sight. Eddy also felt stronger. Eddy looked at Dante, still wanting to know what the green liquid actually was.

"That," Dante began. "is what people would call a potion. _Potions_ are used for many things, mainly for healing. Which you could say is the case in this situation."

"Why are you trying to kill me!" Eddy asked.

"You didn't listen to me before," Dante sighed. "I'm trying to train you!"

"Than train me!" Eddy said. "You're trying to beat down on me!"

Dante sighed, and looked at him.

"You complain too much." Dante said. "Fine, I'll teach you a move or two."

"Sweet!" Eddy said.

"Now, the sphere granted you my strength and agility. I want you, to…"

Dante snapped his fingers, and got a huge metal crate. Eddy eyes widen when he saw Dante holding the crate, with just one hand.

"…catch this crate!" Dante said.

Dante threw the crate straight at Eddy. Eddy started to hesitate, and tried to run, but the crate landed on his back. Eddy couldn't get the crate off of him, but the crate magically disappeared. Eddy got up, not harmed or hurt, and looked at Dante. With amazement and fear, he saw the crate magically reappear in Dante's hand.

"Yo kid, you need to focus!!" Dante yelled.

"Focus, got it." Eddy said in his mind.

Dante threw the crate again, only this time harder. The crate came towards Eddy at a faster speed than before. Eddy had his hands out, and the crate met with them. Eddy was trying to hold the crate, but the crate just crushed him. Once again the crate disappeared as soon as it hit the ground, and reappeared in Dante's hand. Dante was now getting even more impatient, which could be seen in his face.

"Look kid!" Dante yelled. "If you can't get it this third time, than your not even worth being called strong. Don't make me rethink about you and think your weak!"

Eddy looked at Dante and yelled back.

"How am I supposed to get this now?" Eddy yelled. "I'm haven't used none your strength, I'm just macho!"

"Remember when you pulled those trees off of you?" Dante asked. "Now you know none of that macho crap would of work! That was my strength at work!"

Eddy looked. He began to really realize something he supposedly realized before: this Dante, who seemed to play around with him at their first confrontation, was now being serious. Eddy than got ready, now really wanting to do this. He was going to try and catch the crate.

"Now, I'm going to give you one more chance." Dante said.

Dante, threw the crate with more strength. The crate, faster than before, was heading towards Eddy. Eddy stood in place, looking and feeling nervous. As soon as the crate was about contact with Eddy, he put both his hands out. His hands on the crate, he was trying hold it. He felt like letting go, but he really didn't want to let Dante down. After struggling for a while, he managed to finally catch the crate. Although he was still struggling, he was still able to talk.

"Yo!" Eddy said. "Get this thing off me!"

"Throw it away then." Dante said. "Use the strength to throw it."

Eddy tried to hold the crate even more, but eventually gave in. He tried to throw the crate away, but only managed to get a few centimeters, and letting it land on his feet.

"Ahh!" Eddy screamed.

The crate magically disappeared, and Eddy was holding his foot, however, he realized that, it really didn't hurt. He looked at Dante, who somehow managed to have a bag.

"Now, time to test agility!" Dante said. "Dodge these!!"

After saying that, Eddy got ready, although hesitating. Dante, with haste, starting to throw lots of objects from the bag. The objects included: rocks, baseballs, sticks, wrenches and boots. Eddy looked, and one by one, tried to dodge them. At first, he was getting hit by most of them, but than managed to dodge them.

"Alright!" Dante said. "Speeding up!"

Dante began to throw the objects with more haste. However, Eddy was doing alright. He managed to get hit by at least 5, but dodged the rest. After it was done, Eddy was sweating and panting. He was tired, but couldn't sit down, as he might have to do something else.

"Okay, we need to work on both of those things. " Dante said. "But we need to work on your skills. Pick up your weapon."

Eddy, who was still tired, picked up the Force Edge. Eddy got in somewhat of a idiotic guard. Dante shook his head, but liked the fact that he listened.

"Yeah kid, that's more I like it." Dante said. "Now, I want you to swing your sword."

Eddy did what he said, but swung it wild. He swung the sword so wild, Eddy almost felled on his back. Eddy got up and saw Dante shaking his head and sighing. But Eddy thought it was best not to say anything.

(For what seemed like a hour)

For the rest of the time, Dante was showing a few combos with the Force Edge and was going through the attacks with Eddy. Eddy looked on as Dante displaying different types of strikes and moves. Eddy looked and couldn't wait till it was his turn.

"C'mon!" Eddy said. "When's it my turn!?"

"Fine, you try." Dante said.

Dante threw the Force Edge at Eddy, which Eddy managed to catch with no hesitation. Eddy tried to swing the sword, trying to imitate Dante, but the sword almost fell on his feet. Luckily, Eddy caught it before it landed, He looked at Dante, who had his hand on his head.

"Now," Dante began. "I showed you a few moves. I want you to the first combo I showed you."

"How am I suppose to remember?" Eddy asked.

"Quit acting like your bad and do a three hit combo, alright?" Dante asked him impatiently.

Eddy sighed, and tried to remember. After a few seconds, the combo came in mind. Eddy did a quick 3-hit combo. Eddy looked at Dante, thinking he did something good.

"Do it again." Dante said.

Eddy looked at Dante with surprised. He knew he did it right. Eddy did the same 3-hit combo. Dante kept on telling Eddy to do it again, and Eddy kept on doing it. After doing it 10 more times, Eddy got mad.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled. "Why are you telling to keep on doing it over?!"

"Man you have a anger problem." Dante said.

"What!" Eddy said.

"Just to make sure you got it right." Dante said. "Now, you should know how to hurl that blade into someone or something. But I want you to do the move I taught you. The _Stinger, _is stronger and faster. So try it now."

Eddy remembered how to do the stinger. With a look, he held the sword in one hand:

"**STINGER!"**

Eddy, all of a sudden, move at a faster rate, and plunged the sword into the air. Eddy was happy that he managed to pull it off. Just like with the 3-hit combo, Dante repeatedly told Eddy to do it again over and over. Once he thought Eddy knew how to do it, and Eddy was mad, Dante told him to stop.

"Alright, now the last one." Dante said.

Dante took a quick glance at Eddy, and chuckled. Eddy was getting tired over this, but was trying to fight it. Eddy looked and realized what Dante was doing.

"Hey shut up!" Eddy said, getting back into his guard.

"Now," Dante said while still laughing a little. " this is the last one for now. I like to call this move, The _High Time_. I know you remember this, and trust me, you'll need this one.

In fact, you'll think me later for-"

"Can you shut up and let me do this so I could get some sleep?!" Eddy asked.

Eddy was getting tired, and was getting sleepy too.

"Ooo, I think your tempers rising." Dante said.

Eddy had enough, and tried to remember how to perform the move Dante said. Finally remembering how to do it, and tried to perform the move.

"**HIGH TIME!"**

Eddy swung the sword in an upward rising motion. With that, Eddy jumped in the air and slash down through the air. Dante told Eddy to do it over, and after doing it ten more times Dante told him to stop.

"Ok, you still need to work on your skills a lot!" Dante said. "But you seem to know how to perform the moves."

Eddy was panting and sweating. He needed a rest.

"Okay, so how do I get back?" Eddy asked.

"It's real simple, even a dumbfounded kid like you should know." Dante answered.

"What do you mean!" Eddy said.

"Ever noticed how those crates could fall on you, and reappear in my hand?" Dante asked the short Ed.

Eddy, at first, didn't understand were Dante was getting at. Than he remember about the crates. How they would some fall on him, and yet disappear.

"And I bet you didn't feel any pain, either." Dante said.

He was right, Eddy had just thought. Whenever the crates would seem to crush Eddy, it wouldn't seem to hurt or harm him in any way. This began to scare Eddy. He turned this at Dante, who was walking away from him.

"Wait!" Eddy called out. "What are you trying to get at?!"

Dante stopped. Eddy couldn't see Dante's face since he had his back turned, but Dante was smiling. The blue skies turned pitch black, so did the grass, and the bright sun vanished. Eddy looked around, getting even more scared. But he faced Dante, who still had his back turned.

"Answer me!" Eddy said, with a mix of anxious and fear in his voice.

"Hey, I'm not sure my damn self." Dante answered him. "It's just like, we're both in a dream or something."

Eddy looked puzzled, but he saw Dante walking away. A portal filled with light appeared in front of Dante, and he walked in. Eddy was scared being left here in the darkness alone, so he ran straight to the portal.

"Hold up!" Eddy called. "Don't leave me here!"

Eddy was running, and he saw that the light was fading away. Eddy looked back, only to see the creatures from the fight before in the woods. Eddy ran to the light with haste as the creatures gained on him, but he barely made it through the strange portal.

* * *

It was morning when Eddy woke up from his sleep. He jumped off the couch and landed on the floor. Eddy, getting up while rubbing his arm, looked at a clock that was nearby on the wall. The clock said 11:30 AM. Eddy yawned, but he still remembered what happened that night. Was it a dream, or was what happened real? Eddy wanted to get it off his mind, so he went into his room. He forgot that there was someone with him.

"Good morning, Eddy!" Parabol said with a smile.

Eddy jumped back with fright, but realized it was only Parabol.

"What are you still doing here?!" Eddy asked.

"Wow," Parabol said. "You really need to do something about that temper. It's not healthy."

Eddy quickly went in dresser and got out a pair of underwear, a pair a jeans, and a similar pair of his shirt that he always wears. Eddy was walking out of his room, when Parabol followed right behind him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "And why do you look like you've been working out?"

Eddy looked back, and found something he could say back.

"Why are you following me to the shower?" Eddy asked right back.

Parabol stepped back, went into the living room.

"Oh, sorry about that." Parabol said.

As Parabol was walking into the living room, there was someone knocking at the front door.

"Answer that will ya?" Eddy asked while walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Parabol sighed, and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" Parabol asked.

Than he remembered: He doesn't even live here. He covered his mouth. But than he heard what seemed like two people whispering.

"Excuse me, it's Eddy's friends." A voice that sounded like a boy said.

"Oh, Eddy!" Another voice said. This voice sounded like he was in tears, and of course was another boy.

"Something terrible has happened to Eddy!" The first voice said.

"There has?" Parabol asked.

He hesitated at first, but he opened the door at the last minute, wanting to know what happened to Eddy…

* * *

Eddy was finishing up in the shower. After he rinsed himself off and started to dry himself with a pink towel that was nearby (which was the only towel in the bathroom), he went to the sink and got his toothbrush and toothpaste. As he squirted the toothpaste on, he was thinking about what has happened so far. These creatures seemed to be everywhere, and he's suppose to be a _chosen_. Plus, he met some boy with strange colored hair, that has lighting powers.

"Man," Eddy began. "This is just getting weird."

Than, Eddy remember how good Parabol was at fighting. Than, he remembered what Dante somewhat taught him last night.

"Wait…" Eddy thoughts finally sunk in his mind. "That's it!"

Eddy's eye turned into dollar signs.

"I could make a scam, about me challenging any one to a fight." Eddy said. "Each one of steps up to the challenge has pay me 50 cents if I win, and the kids will have to pay 25 cents to watch!"

He was mainly thinking about Kevin. He could finally get him back. The thought was in his mind, and he was getting really hyped up. Eddy ran out the bathroom, but ran into the living room.

"EDDY!!" The two boys yelled.

"Huh?" Eddy looked.

He saw Parabol, but saw two other kids. By a instant he knew who they were.

"Ed? Double D?" Eddy said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh oh…" Eddy thought. "How am I going to get out of this one?"

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued…**

**edboy: Okay, just to get it out the way, the words that I write in **_italic _**are words that are important as they are either moves or an important figure in the story. Here are the words that I wrote in**_italic _**are as followed:**

_Full Circle: One of Parabol's special attacks. A lightning based move that surrounds him and nearby attackers and enemies with white-lined circle. Once calling out the name of the attack, a huge lightning blasts directly in the circle, taking up all space. It kills and burns away enemies instantly, but Parabol remains unharmed. A side effect is that he'll become exhausted, ready to be attacked by any enemy in this current state._

_Potions: A type of drink used for many things. For example, Dante gave Eddy a potion that heals. More to come._

_Stinger: A move from the Devil May Cry series. Dante taught Eddy this move. This attack allows Eddy to plunge the Force Edge into enemies at lightning speed. Eddy knows only Lvl 1 of the Stinger._

_High Time: A move from the Devil May Cry series. Dante taught Eddy this move during training. This attack allows Eddy to swing the Force Edge in a upward rising motion, with the blade bashing the enemies up in the air. If Eddy chooses, he could jump up with the enemy and slash down. However, this move can be interrupted and stop if Eddy is hit or distracted._

_Chosen: A chosen is someone who is picked and granted with powers for a reason. For example, Eddy is granted with Dante's power to destroy this "threat" that Dante always speaks of._

**More to come. Chapter V should be up in a little while. Please R&R and no flames.**


	5. Time for an Scam

**The Ed Fighter**

**By edboy**

**Chapter V: Time for a Scam**

There was a moment of silence, The four stood quiet. Especially Eddy, who was now thinking of something to say. As he was trying figure out on how get out of any scolding from the smart Ed, the dumb Ed quickly ran up and gave him a great, dear hug. The grip was real tight, as Eddy couldn't let go.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted.

"Hi!" Ed answered.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted again.

"Hi!" Ed answered again.

Now, Eddy couldn't breath. His face turned purple as he started to struggle in the loveable grip, of the loveable oaf. However, Ed wasn't really that bright, as he didn't really notice.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted. "I can't breath!"

"Hello!" Ed answered.

"Let go!!" Eddy shouted.

Ed had let go, listening to the shorter Ed. But he still gave him another hug.

"Oh Eddy!" Ed cried. "Me and Double D thought you have been taken by the Hideous Manos of the Mud!"

Parabol and Double D looked at each other, both seemed clueless. Eddy managed to push Ed off of him, as the disgusting odor of Ed was getting to him. After all he did just got out the shower. Eddy turned and looked at Double D, who had a shamed and kind of upset look. Eddy put his head down, yet put it right back up.

"Don't start!" Eddy said. "I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Double D asked. "How you tricked us into thinking you somehow, strangely was killed or somehow became deceased?!"

Double D's tone had gotten more upset than shame at the end of his question. This made Eddy frown.

"I demand you tell me and Ed your reasons of doing something so dishonest immediately!" Double D said, not trying to yell.

"Uh, you forgot someone." Parabol said.

But Double D didn't hear. He was too upset about this. This is just like Eddy, he thought, but there must have been a reason for Eddy to do something this low. But Eddy just looked at Double D, with the same frown.

"What's it to you?" Eddy asked.

"Hiya, Eddy!" Ed said. "We thought you were taken by the Hideous Man-"

Eddy suddenly jumped on Ed, putting his hand on his mouth.

"Ed, shut up!" Eddy said.

"But you drop this." Ed claimed.

Eddy looked to see what Ed was talking about. Ed was somehow using his arm to hang a certain pink towel. Eddy than realized where the towel came from, and covered himself.

"Ahh!" Eddy screamed. "Don't look at me!"

Ed just looked with that same loveable grin, as Double D shook his head, as he still wanted his request answered. But Parabol was cracking up hard.

"Be out in a jiffy!" Eddy said as he ran into the bathroom.

As Eddy closed the door, the three remaining kids remained in the living room. Ed, who was stuck in his own world for a while into now, had just noticed Parabol. Parabol was sitting on Eddy's couch, yawning. He was bored, as he looked tired.

"Hiya!!" Ed said.

Ed ran and put his hand out, offering a hand shake.

"I'm Ed!" Ed exclaimed.

Parabol looked right at Ed, as if he was a weirdo. Double D wasn't really paying the two no mind. Parabol was reluctant, but still reached to take his hand.

"Parabol's the name" He said.

As Parabol and Ed started to shake hands, Parabol felt something sticky. Parabol pulled it back, and smelt his hand. It smelt foul, and could see some brown on his hand.

"What is this?" Parabol asked Ed. "It smells awful."

"Oh?" Ed asked.

Ed grabbed Parabol's hand, and sniffed it so hard that Parabol's hand was sucked in Ed's nose, which he pulled out immediately.

"Eww!" Parabol said.

Ed than reached in his pocket, and with that he smiled.

"Oh I know that feeling and stench anywhere my new friend." Ed said.

"Well, what is it?" Parabol asked.

Ed smiled and shoved whatever was in his pocket in his mouth, and starting chewing.

"Four week old fish and gravy!" Ed answered. "One of my specialty!"

Parabol's face turned green, and he started to hold his stomach. Double finally noticed this, and grabbed Ed, only to see why Parabol looked like he did.

"ED!" Double D said. "That's extremely unpleasant! That's not welcoming- Good Lord! What is that horrible stench!?"

Double D started to smell the same scent that Parabol smelt. Double D quickly took out a breath mint and waved it at Ed.

"Oh Ed!" Double D called.

Ed turned towards Double D and looked, but the breath mint was the thing that quickly caught his attention. Ed looked at breath mint, and got on his knees like a dog. He started to pant with his tongue, with sweat dripping down from the tip of his tongue. Double D laughed a little bit, but Parabol was trying to hold it in.

"You want the mint?" Double D teased, waving the breath mint back and forth.

Ed nodded fast. Ed started jumping up and down, with Double D putting his arm back when Ed tried to reach it.

"Than go get it!" Double D said.

Double D threw not too far, only a few inches, as he's weak it. Ed, like a dog, raced to the breath mint, and started chomping his teeth on the mint. Parabol just looked, as he saw Ed balance the mint with his tongue.

"Well, that should keep him from acting unpleasant around company." Double D said.

Double D walked towards Parabol, who was curious at who this boy was.

"And you are?" Parabol asked.

"Oh!" Double D said. "I'm Edd, but everyone calls me Double D. That's too keep the indifferent and confusion for mistaking me from…"

Double D and Parabol looked at the dumb Ed, who was gnawing on the breath mint. Ed than started mumbling something, which sounded like "Peppermint, my fave!". Double D and Parabol than looked right back at each other.

"I can see why." Parabol said, as he laid back in the couch, starting to feel relaxed.

"And may I ask who you are?" Double D asked.

"I'm Parabol," He began. "You can say I'm a friend of the family. They called me to baby-sit the squirt."

He was lying and referring to Eddy. Double-D believed the lie, and started thinking about what Eddy did before.

"I'm still not over that juvenile act!" Double D said, voice risen a little.

Parabol looked at Double D when he heard this, and wanted to know what was up with the two anyway.

"Why exactly are you mad him anyway?" Parabol asked.

Double D looked at Parabol. Why did he want to know? Being that he's a friend of Eddy's family, he decided it was best to tell him.

"Well, for some crazy and stupid reason, Eddy decided that it'll be funny if he faked something to trick us."

Double D was getting kind of tensed. Parabol could tell by the way his body was shaking.

"What exactly did he fake?" Parabol asked, obviously not hearing conversation with Double D and Eddy before.

"Ooo, he can be so stubborn!!" Double D said.

Before Double D could continued on talking to Parabol, who was fixing his hood, Eddy came out of the bathroom, teeth shinning and fresh clothed on. You could tell he thought he was "good-looking". When he came back into the living room, Double D tried to continue on with the conversation from before.

"Eddy!" Double D began. "If you don't explain yourself right this instance-"

"Chill Double Drip." Eddy said as he grabbed Double D. "All of that can be explained whenever."

Double D shook his head, thinking "I know what he's about to say".

"Right now," Eddy chuckled as he looked at Ed. "I got a idea. The scam of the century boys!"

Eddy was serious, but stared at Ed, as Ed was licking the breath mint. Ed than, like a hamster, started to nibble on the mint as if it was a sunflower seed. Eddy stared in confusion, but snapped out of it and concentrated on Double D.

"Anyway, this is sure going to work!" Eddy said, rubbing his hands together.

"Is that right?" Double D asked.

"Oh yes." Eddy smiled and answered slyly.

"Than you can count me and Ed out of this!" Double D said as he turned around, with his hands crossed.

Eddy's jaw dropped. Eddy couldn't believe that after what Kevin did to him at Nazz's Barbecue, he wouldn't help Eddy come up with a scam. Let alone say Ed won't help, as the big Ed was the muscle behind of Eddy's so-called "master plans".

"I can't believe you!" Eddy said, turning his back.

"Can't believe me?" Double D asked. "I can't believe you!"

There was another moment of silence, besides of Ed's soft nibbling. The two Ed's were mad at each other. Double D, for Eddy playing dead in the woods, and Eddy, for Double D saying he wouldn't help in his scam. The only two not mad was the big Ed and Parabol. Than, a sneezed by Parabol would break the silence.

"You still here?" Eddy asked.

"Huh?" Parabol said, turning to Eddy. "Oh! I didn't know that I could leave. But now that I'm relaxed, I can stay for awhile."

"I'm getting tired of your attitude!" Eddy said, voice filled with the anger that shortly came back.

Double D shook his head, but was quickly grabbed by Eddy.

"Hey," Eddy said, still mad but had calmed down a little bit. "I'll explain later, just help me out with this S-C-A-M."

"I don't see why you needed to spell out scam, Eddy." Double D replied.

"The same reason why the kids can't see why you always wear that ski hat." Eddy said, walking towards Ed.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Double D said, putting his hands on his hat.

Eddy walked towards Ed, but stopped and snickered. Ed was now balancing the breath mint on his lower teeth, while gnawing the mint with his upper teeth.

"HEY LUMPY!!" Eddy yelled.

This scared Ed, as he stopped, with the mint falling out of his mouth, yet fell in his pocket. Ed looked down, but couldn't find it. His eyes were in tears, but snapped out of it when Eddy started to shake him.

"Help me out with this scam!" Eddy said.

Ed looked at Eddy. Ed was still frowning, but smiled and picked Eddy up.

"Okay squirty!" Ed said as he took Eddy outside.

"Squirty?" Eddy asked.

"That's what Parabol called you." Ed answered.

Parabol looked at the two, and shrugged.

"I believe it's squirt, no Y at the end." Parabol corrected.

Eddy just glared at Parabol as Ed took him outside. Double D looked, and sighed.

"Now he knows I have to help!" Double D said.

Double D ran out, following the two Ed's. And Parabol being curious, followed them.

"Hmm, it'll be boring being here by myself." Parabol thought.

* * *

The two were following Ed and Eddy, who heading to the junkyard. When they went into their hangout (in the episode when they thought they were on a robot planet, and found "shelter"), Eddy quickly found a broken sigh that was sticking out in a nearby pile of junk.

"This could work!" Eddy said with a smile.

Eddy started to gather around some things. But when he couldn't get this stand out from another pile of junk, Ed saw and ran over there, with his big smile.

"Ed will help!" Ed said.

Eddy stopped as Ed grabbed his shoulders.

"Ed, get off me-"

But before Eddy could finish, Ed pulled Eddy away from the junk.

"What are you doing-"

Eddy looked up, and saw that the stand was in his hands. Without the extra strength of Ed, the stand fell down on Eddy. Ed pulled it off of Eddy.

"The tool is reusable, Eddy! Ed said. "Like honey, yum."

Eddy quickly got up and brushed himself off. He looked up, and smiled at the two Eds.

"Just need one more thing." Eddy said.

"Which is?" Double D asked.

"Something to attracted the pigeons." Eddy said.

Parabol heard this, and took a step forward.

"May I be of assistance?" He asked.

Eddy looked at older boy. Parabol hasn't been taking him seriously, so why should help them with the scam?

"What can YOU do?" Eddy asked.

Parabol looked up, trying to think. He then looked at Eddy and stuck his finger out. The other Ed's were clueless and looked for something that would get the other kids attention, but Eddy merely gave Parabol's hand a slight glance. With that, Eddy saw a tiny bolt of lighting emit from the tip of his finger. This made Eddy remembered what happened last night. Eddy smiled, as this would attract definitely get the kids attention.

"Perfect!" Eddy said. "

The other two Ed's stopped, well Ed was playing around with a wheel he had found while searching in the junk. Double D looked at Eddy and saw that Eddy was shaking Parabol's hand.

"Glad to have you on board!" Eddy said.

"You sure you don't mean aboard?" Double D questioned.

Eddy gave Double D a quick glare.

"You know what I mean sock head!" Eddy said. "Ed, come over here lumpy!"

Ed stopped playing with the wheel and just like a dog, he ran to the others.

"Yes, Squirty McSquirt?" Ed asked.

Eddy slapped Ed, who still smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Double D said. "That was uncalled for!"

"Shut up!" Eddy replied.

When they calmed down, Eddy finally told them what was up.

"Now, here's the plan for today's scam boys." Eddy said to the three. "We are going to use Parabol here to get the pigeons attention. Once they get gather around, Sockhead will tell them that I, The Greatness Eddy, challenges anyone to battle. 50 cents to watch, while its 25 cents to challenge. Best part, you have to pay double if you lose. Betting is allowed also."

Eddy smiled, as the dollar signs came back on his face.

"Any questions?" Eddy asked.

"One," Double answered. "Wouldn't it be better to call you the Great Eddy?"

"NO!" Eddy answered. "The Greatness Eddy is to express my originality."

Eddy still smiled, but Double D didn't really see anything original about it.

"Okay!" Eddy said

He pointed to exit of the Junkyard.

"Ed, take the junk to the playground!" Eddy ordered.

"Yes, Eddy of Wrongness!" Ed said.

"The Greatness Eddy, dummy!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy was thinking about how successful the scam might be. But was distracted by Double D. He was poking his shoulder.

"Uh, Eddy," Double said. "look."

"What is it Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

Eddy looked at where Double D was pointing at. Eddy was about to go mad in frustration as Ed literally picked up a pile of junk. Parabol laughed as Double shook his head and chuckled.

"Not that junk lumpy!" Eddy called.

* * *

Ed and Double D was putting things together. They had finished the stand, and Ed redesigned the sign. Ed and Double also managed to change the sandbox into a stage, putting the wood over the sand. While this was being done, Eddy was talking to Parabol.

"No way!" Parabol shouted.

"C'mon!" Eddy said. "This will work!"

"I'm not doing that." Parabol said. "I'm not going to look stupid in front of some kids."

"Would you quit whining like Jimmy and do this for me?" Eddy asked.

"Who is this Jimmy?" Parabol asked.

The two stared at each other. After a brief moment of silence, Parabol sighed.

"Fine then Eddy," He said. "I have no choice."

"Sweet, now get over there!" Eddy demanded.

"Oh Oh! Yes dear master!" Parabol said.

Eddy looked at Parabol with anger as Parabol walked lazily away.

"Oh yeah, I get 20% because I'm doing this." Parabol said as he winked and walked off.

Double D was about to leave for some reason, but saw Parabol and noticed how he was walking.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Oh! I must obey my master, for I shall risk maximum punishment if rebelled!" Parabol said as he looked at Eddy before continuing to walk off.

Eddy was pulling his hair. He also didn't notice Double D leaving. He was getting tired of Parabol's sarcasm. Eddy turned around, only to shout.

"Ed!" Eddy called.

Ed came running and stopped.

"Yes handsome?" Ed asked.

Eddy stared at Ed, but snapped out of it.

"I told you to make me look cool!" Eddy asked. "What's that behind me?!"

Ed and Eddy both looked at what he was talking about. It was the newly redesigned sign. It said "Challenge the Great Eddy!!" and show a drawing of Eddy with muscles, with his right foot on someone who appeared to be Kevin. The thing behind him in question, was a large robot looking creature that had a large rocket launcher. It was pointed right behind Eddy and was aiming at his big head.

"Ooo!" Ed said. "That's the RRR: Rebel Rebooted Robot from the depths of _Rotropolis_!"

Eddy shook his head. He looked at the larger Ed. Now he was really about to explode.

"Ed, take it off!" Eddy ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ed said.

* * *

A group of creatures from the night before were surrounding a strange figure hiding in the shadows. At first glance, it would seem that this person was very tall, but with a good eye, it could be seen that the person was sitting on a high chair.

"He's late…" The figure said. The voice sounded like a males, but was deep and filled with masculine. The voice also seemed to echo throughout wherever he was.

A portal appeared, and out came the same burnt man from before, Freddy. His outfit didn't change, and he had a plain face.

"Hello there sir-"

"Your late." The figure interrupted. "And for now on, you address me as Master."

"Uh, yes Master." Freddy said.

"What?" The figure asked. "Your not going to apologize for the mistake you have just made?"

Freddy looked up, and snared. He's really a ass, Freddy thought.

"…Sorry, master." Freddy said.

"Accepted." The figure replied. "Now, what updates are you bringing today?"

"Well, master," Freddy said in a irritated tone. "I have found the first chosen. He was in the woods. I was about to find him but…"

Freddy stopped talking, and thought about what he should say.

"Well," The figure said. "are you hesitating?"

Freddy looked up.

"Are you scared of what my reaction will be?" The figure asked. "I suggest you hurry on and tell me.

Freddy continue to snare, and swore under his breath.

"Well, let's just say a blast from the past came into the picture, and foiled my plans." Freddy answered.

"So, you left because…" The figure said.

"Around the time he attack, the chosen had been granted the powers." Freddy said.

"So, you failed?" The figure asked.

Freddy step back, but his plain face changed to aggressive.

"So what if?" Freddy asked.

The creatures turned towards Freddy, claws large and sharp. Their sickles also seemed to have gotten sharper too. Freddy opened his gloved hand, which made the claws react and made them stick out.

"Well, since you found the boy, I can't exactly punish you." The figure answered. "Even though the _Notte Soldiers _are eager to destroy."

Freddy looked, but only had a smile.

"But I have more news." Freddy announced

The figure stood silent, but immediately broke it by sighing.

"Which is?" The Figure asked.

"I've been gathering our supporters." Freddy answered.

"Oh?" The figure sounded curious. "Tell me more."

"Wasn't easy for shit!" Freddy said. "But I managed to find some of them. One of them being a so-called mega corporation."

"Is that right?" The figure asked. "What have they said?"

"Well," Freddy looked up. "I couldn't really tell without a fee."

The creatures growled and roared and got ready to attack. Freddy looked and held his arms up.

"Easy!" Freddy said. "I'm kidding!"

The creatures were still roaring, but got quiet. They still had their eyes on Freddy.

"Damn, can't take a fu-"

"I suggest you refrain from using profanity in my presence." The figure said. "I forgot to mention it before."

Freddy groaned.

"But that's in my character!" Freddy said.

"Not around me." The figure responded. "I'm against it."

Freddy snared.

"Back to business," Freddy went back. "This mega corporation seems to have created a robot. It's a prototype, but the want to test it before they start mass production. They seem to be interested, as long as they are able to test out their prototype."

"Intriguing." The figure said. "What is the name of this mega corporation?"

"From what they said, it's called _Ultratech_." Freddy answered.

"Exciting, anyone else?" The Figure asked.

"Yes, they have said to be wanting to join us." Freddy said.

"Yes, but now I must report you on a mission." The Figure announced.

"What?!" Freddy asked. "After I done found that stupid kid and had to fight that electric freak!"

"Do you remember where the chosen was found?" The figure asked, ignoring Freddy.

"… Yeah." Freddy answered.

"Than I want you to find him." The figure ordered.

Freddy began to grin after hearing this request.

"Finally!" Freddy said. "I finally get to terrorize and cut open some kids!"

As Freddy laughing about this, the figure could be heard sighing.

"Well, not quite." The figure said.

Freddy stopped and looked, now angry.

"What do you mean 'Well, not quite'!?" Freddy asked.

"I don't him dead," The figure began to answer. "well, yet. I'm merely asking you to test him for me. I have this feeling that he's just a false error, someone who might just claim."

Freddy frown at this.

"Well, what if he is a fake?" Freddy asked.

"Than, you can do whatever you want." The figure answered.

Freddy smiled, and licked the blades of his glove. He was about to leave. But the figure called him.

"But, you shall not be going without grand assistance, my fine fellow." The figure said.

The Notte Soldiers followed Freddy, which made Freddy take a step back.

"My creatures shall accompany you." The figure said. "Shall you be in a situation that you can't emerge victorious, than the soldiers will be your problem solvers."

Freddy looked as the portal opened in front of him.

"I shall meet you later." The figure said. "And be sure to bring me information."

"Sure, master." Freddy said with anger.

As the portal opened, Freddy stepped in. "Whatever, asshole." Freddy thought. The creatures followed Freddy into the portal, and once the last one entered, the portal disappeared.

* * *

Double D was leading all the kid to the playground. He was in a hurry, as he didn't want to hear Eddy's mouth about not having them there sooner. The kids, however, were unaware of what was going on.

"Where are you taken us Double D?" Sarah asked.

"The playground." Double D answered.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Someone apparently has a special announcement to make." Double D answered.

Johnny looked at Double D, and looked at Plank.

"What's that Plank?" Johnny asked.

Johnny put his ear next to Planks 'face' and than looked back at Double D.

"Plank says that you and the others are just trying to scam us again." Johnny said.

"Us?" Double asked. "No, never."

The kids looked at each other, and smiled.

"Oh boy." Kevin said. "I get to humiliate dorky again."

The kids began to laugh at this, remembering what Kevin did to Eddy at Nazz's BBQ. Double D sighed at this as they enter to playground.

"I hope Eddy's right about this." Double D said, sounding nervous.

The kids stopped and look in awe. The sandbox was now a stage that was surrounded by rocks. There was sign that said "Challenge The Greatness Eddy!!", and for some reason, there a large white mark behind Eddy. Also, there was a stand, that said "Customers pay here: 25 Cents per watcher, 50 cents per challenger".

"What happened to our beloved playing-gathering-place Smart Edboy?" Rolf asked Double D.

But they all stopped, as they saw someone with a Hoodie, who had his face down. He too also seemed to be surrounded by stones. There was jar right next to the person that had a note on it. "Pay 25 cents and see what happens!" it said.

"Ha!" Kevin said. "Another dumb scam!"

Johnny, however walked over to the figure. Parabol sense this, and thought "Oh boy". Johnny placed a quarter in the jar and looked up.

"Let's see what happens Plank." Johnny said.

Johnny looked at Plank.

"What do you mean that I easy to fool?" Johnny asked.

Parabol heard this, and started to focus, which was not needed. While he was still focusing, thee kids laughed.

"He looks stupid!" Sarah said.

"What's the deal with this?" Nazz asked.

"The dorks are desperate!" Kevin shouted and laughed.

Parabol was hearing this.

"Is that right?" He said under his breath.

Suddenly, as soon the kids laughter got louder, small bolts of lightning appeared on Parabol's fingers. The only kid that seemed to notice this was Jimmy.

"Sarah…?" Jimmy called.

"Yes Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked and pointed.

They looked at Parabol, and suddenly lightning bolts appeared around him, forcing Johnny and the kids to back off. Parabol looked up, no pupils showing in his eyes. He looked the kids, and made lightning bolts strike the ground around him. The kids started to look terrified, except for Johnny, who was enjoying this.

"Whoever challenges The Greatness Eddy," He began. "shall face my wrath if defeated."

The kids ran back towards Double D, who was shocked by this as well. Once the kids got near Double D, the lightning disappeared and Parabol's face was back down. Parabol was snickering by kid's reactions.

"That's creepy!" Nazz said.

"Rolf has never seen a lightning man before!" Rolf said.

"See Plank?" Johnny asked. "You just need to be daring!"

But the only who wasn't phased by this was Kevin.

"This is just a special effect!" Kevin said. "Double D was behind this!"

Double D quickly shook his head.

"No!" Double D said. "I couldn't have made something like that in a mere few hours, Kevin."

The kids were looking at Double D, but than heard a roar. They turned around to see Ed roaring.

"Everyone, bring your buttocks over here!" Ed called.

The kids gather around Ed, who standing on the stage.

"Presenting, the Goodness Eddy!" Ed announced.

Eddy jumped on the stage and looked at Ed.

"Greatness Eddy lumpy!" Eddy said.

Eddy looked, and saw that the kids were here. Eddy started to flex his muscles, which he really didn't have.

"Oh brother." Sarah called out.

"Get on with it, short Edboy." Rolf called. "Don't waste Rolf's hours of sunshine!"

"This should be good." Kevin said with a smile.

Eddy looked around and started to clear his throat.

"Everyone, I am The Greatness Eddy!" Eddy announced. "I am challenging only the best of the town to try and defeat me, greatness and strength in the making!"

The kids looked around and laughed. Eddy got angry, but just smiled.

"Who wants to try first?" Eddy asked.

The kids laughed. Kevin quickly got up and walked on the stage.

"I will, Dork of Greatness!" Kevin said.

Eddy smiled even more, as he plans was coming together.

"Fine!" Eddy said." I'll give you a minute to get ready-"

Eddy was met by a fist to the face. Eddy fell down, and the kids laughed.

"He's a fake!" Sarah shouted.

The kids laughed, as Eddy got up with a face of anger.

"C'mon dork." Kevin called. "Show me what's so great about being a dork."

Eddy stared at Kevin, as Kevin ran at him.

"He's a goner." Johnny said.

"I can't watch!" Jimmy said, putting his head on Sarah.

Nazz however, wasn't phase by this.

"This is so immature." Nazz said.

Kevin rushed in on Eddy, but he and everyone else will soon be shocked.

"What?!" Kevin shouted.

Kevin had tried to punch Eddy, but when he thought the punch had connected, Eddy was right by Kevin's side.

"What!?" Everyone shouted, besides Eddy.

Kevin tried to hook Eddy, but Eddy dodged with ease. Kevin kept on trying to hit Eddy, with Eddy always dodging. Eddy than started to cocky. Kevin tried to rush in again, but Eddy front flipped behind Kevin. The kids were shocked as Kevin rushed in on Eddy again. Eddy had his back turned, but amazingly back flipped behind Kevin, facing his back.

"Behind you!" Johnny shouted.

Kevin turned, only to be hooked by Eddy. Kevin immediately went down, and was holding his face. The kids looked shocked as the saw Kevin sobbing. Usually Eddy's punches would only had hurt occasionally. But it wouldn't had hurt as bad as this.

"What the heck!" Kevin shouted.

He looked up, as Eddy quickly kicked Kevin in his gut. Kevin than started holding his belly, as Eddy picked him up. Eddy punched Kevin rapidly in the face. Kevin couldn't dodge nor cover up in time, as Eddy's fist seemed to always connect to his face. Kevin took a step back, holding his face, but tripped due to the pain.

"This…hurts…" Kevin managed to say.

He started to cough, as the kids put in their 25 cent's in the jar. Kevin looked on, trying to warn them not to put their money in the jar, but was elbowed in the chest. As he got up, running in pain, he was grabbed by Eddy from the collar of his green shirt.

"Who's the dork now?" Eddy asked.

Kevin's eyes widen, as Eddy gave him a powerful combination of punches. Each one gave Kevin more pain. One after another, Eddy landed each punch with no sign of difficultly. As Kevin was holding his side. He taste something in his mouth. He rubbed his face, only to see blood on his hand. He looked at Eddy, getting angry. He was about to strike Eddy, but was only met by an uppercut that knocked him up in the air. The kids watched in shocked as two quarters fell out of Kevin's pocket, and landed in Eddy's pocket.

"Thank you." Eddy said.

Kevin finally landed on a surface, which was outside of the ring. He was dazed, and didn't know what was happening. The kids gathered around Kevin.

"Oh Kevin…" Nazz said.

"Kevin looks like he has just got attacked by the Beast of Hairs!" Rolf said.

The kids looked at Rolf, and looked back at Kevin.

"We need to help him!" Johnny said.

Johnny than looked at Plank.

"Planks says that Kevin got whooped into the past century!" Johnny said. "Not the best time to be harsh, buddy."

Rolf picked up Kevin, who was losing conscious. The kid's turned around to the stage, to confront Eddy of the evil deed he had just committed. Funny, because none of Ed's were there. Nor was Parabol or the money.

"Where they go?" Jimmy asked, getting his head off of Sarah.

He looked around, and finally saw Kevin, who was bleeding.

"Ahh!" Jimmy scream. "Sarah!"

Upon screaming, Jimmy had fainted. Sarah looked and growled.

"ED!!" Sarah yelled.

* * *

The four were in the lane, heading back to Eddy's house. They had the jars of money, and Eddy was smiling. Ed was talking to Parabol about his 'lightning show'.

"That was cool!" Ed said.

Parabol rubbed his head as Ed went on.

"With that lightning, you were like Lightning's man son, Electric Kid of the Undead!" Ed said. "And the bolts resembled there rivalry!"

Eddy was getting ignored by this and pulled Ed towards him.

"Hey!" Eddy said. "Stop giving him the compliments, and start complimenting the main attraction!"

"But that was Paradolbol, Eddy!" Ed replied.

"It's Parabol, Ed." Parabol corrected.

But Edd was in disgust. He looked at Eddy. Double D couldn't believe that Eddy didn't feel sorry for Kevin. Not only that, but he still couldn't believe that Eddy was capable of what he had just did.

"Eddy, can I talk to you?" Double D asked, sounding a bit disturbed.

Eddy looked back, not aware of what Double D wanted.

"Don't be scared to talk to greatness out in the open." Eddy said while flexing his 'muscles'.

Double had enough, and started to scold Eddy, as if he were his little brother he had just wrecked his autograph basketball.

"How could you even possibly have the idea," Double D began. "The thought, or the urge to just devastate Kevin and beat him senseless like a bone-crushing buddy!?"

Eddy looked at Double D, his eyes were widen and filled with the feeling of shocked. Standing his ground, Eddy responded to his hat wearing friend.

"Devastate? You're calling that devastate?" Eddy asked, sounding sarcastic.

"Kevin didn't deserve the kind of beatin-

"Not a beating." Eddy said slyly, cutting Double D off. "Just showing him something I like to call Capital Punishment."

Eddy looked right at Double D, who was shaking his head, about to steam like a teapot.

"For someone who's a teachers pet, you should have first hand knowledge about that" Eddy sarcastically remarked.

Double D stopped by hearing this, not knowing what to say to get through to the short Ed. Ed was standing there watching, while Parabol was wishing he had some popcorn to watch this "real-life drama" unfold.

"Eddy, what's in Sam Hill is wrong with you?" Double D asked, now his tone starting to empty the anger, and refill with strong felt of worrying.

"This is only the beginning of my revenge against that 3 haired freak!" Eddy said, annoying the smart Ed's question.

"3 haired freak?" Ed asked.

Ed looked at Eddy's head, which got his attention.

"And what are you looking at?" Eddy asked while looking up.

"You have 18! Wait, uh, oh yeah, three strings of hair my dear pal Squirty!" Ed said. "Freaks are among us!"

Parabol got what Ed was saying, and started to laugh. He didn't realize that Ed was serious until Ed picked him up.

"We must find shelter!" Ed said.

"Hey!" Parabol said.

* * *

Eddy and Edd were continuing to argue, while the Parabol was trying to get down and stop Ed from running. While all of this was going on, a man with a fedora hat was standing on one of a nearby trees branches. With him, he had about four of the Notte Soldiers with him.

"Ah, the boy seems to a buddy of the lightning jerkof-"

The burnt man stopped and looked at the two Ed's arguing. He eyes were now focused on Double D. Freddy looked and thought as he looked at the creatures around him.

"Yes!" Freddy laughed. "I got a plan, but I need him to be put out."

Freddy jumped down the branch. For some reason, one of the Notte Soldiers opened it's hand. A dark aura emitted, which turned into a energy ball. After not moving, it pushed it's palm in the direction of Double D, thus the newly formed energy ball launched and headed towards the smart Ed.

* * *

The Ed's were arguing. Ed was still running, but he stopped. Parabol looked at the dumb Ed and sighed.

"I finally got through your nut sized brain of yours, I supposed?" Parabol smiled.

But Ed's face was that of a frown. Like as if he sensed something coming.

"Ed?" Parabol asked.

Parabol looked down, and saw that Ed had been released him from his grip. After getting up from falling to the ground, he was about to argue with the big Ed.

"What the heck's up with you, you stupid oaf?!" Parabol yelled.

But than, like as a instinct, he turned around at the other two Ed's. It seems he had sensed it too.

"Guys, watch out!" Parabol shouted, trying to get their attention.

The two looked at Parabol, and then turned around. For some reason, Eddy had rolled to the his left, as if he knew what was coming by instinct. Double D didn't realize anything, but was lifted off the ground, and was knocked into the wooden fence in the lane, as if he was just blasted.

"Double D!" The other three yelled.

He went right through the fence and had hit another nearby tree as he slide down the it's trunk, as if it was a rusted slide. The yelling and calling from the three didn't get his attention. He was unconscious. The others were running to his aid, but had stopped in their tracks as Eddy and Parabol turned around.

"Wait, what the heck was that?" Eddy asked.

"Not sure, but from the looks of it…" Parabol said.

He looked at Double D, and his eyes caught the sight of an dark fire, which was as dark as someone's shadow, but emitted as if it was light. After his glance of Double D, he looked around. Eddy caught his eye, and Eddy noticed this.

"What's up with you?" Eddy asked. "Shouldn't we be helping Double D and not standing here?"

"Eddy, go home and get your sword." Parabol said.

Judging by his tone, Eddy knew something was up. But he couldn't just leave Double D right there without making sure he was okay.

"We can't just leave Double D here without making sure he's okay!" Eddy said. "Besides, why should I get-"

He was cut off by the thought of the short fight the night before, and his mind paused on the image of the creatures, the Notte Soldiers.

"I'm serious squirt." Parabol said, with more seriousness in his tone.

The tone of his voice, as the well as the atmosphere and the feeling of the area, was being filled with timidity. Eddy looked back at Double D and looked at Ed.

"Quit being slow and get it!" Parabol said.

Eddy was taken back, about to tell him not to yell at him, but looked back at Double D. With a feeling of guilt and looking reluctant, Eddy ran down the lane, heading to his house. Ed looked at Double D, feeling a rush sadness, but this was cut off by Parabol.

"Ed!" Parabol said. "Go and take him to your house."

Ed looked at Double D and saluted.

"Yes sir!" Ed said. "Ed at your service, Lt. Surge!"

Parabol looked at Ed, and shook his head.

"That's Parabol, Ed." Parabol managed to say as he smiled.

Ed picked Double D, and while making the sound of ambulance sirens, he took off. Parabol looked around and sighed.

"I see they've want a rematch!" Parabol sighed.

Parabol opened his hand, and static surrounded his hand. As he focused, a current of blue lightning started to flow through the air. A aura of lighting began to spark and thunder was crackling in his hand, and seemed to stretch it's length, as if it was surrounding something.

"No problem." Parabol said with a smile. "Me and that squirt got this."

With that, he lightning current starting flowing more faster around his hand. With that he looked straight, with a face of anger.

"**GEMATRIA!"**

As soon as he shouted, the lightning changed into a bolt. As the bolt was floating in his hand, it took the form of his sword. The lightning current seized, as the blue electric aura was emitting and surrounding his sword, the _Gematria._

"Talk about being a magnet!" Parabol said as he sliced the air, leaving a blue electric light following.

He looked at the tree branch, and saw the Notte Soldiers, the creatures from before. Parabol saw that the were running to the cul-de-sac.

"Oh man." Parabol said. "They better not be trying to…"

Parabol gasped at this thought, and followed them. But he was still thinking would Eddy and the others be alright.

* * *

Safe in Ed's room, Ed laid the smart Ed down on his bed.

"Aw." Ed said, as he was watching a baby sleeping.

Ed was watching Double D. It seemed that he had already forgotten of his friend's current state. However, he did express some worrying in his face. But he was only stuck on one thing:

"The lightning was so cool!!" Ed said.

Ed was going on about the lightning and Parabol, and how Eddy messed up Kevin. Ed, being clumsy and the oaf he is, was getting worked up and tripped while running in a circle. While he got up with a red bruise on his face, he saw that a small box was on his couch. Ed got up to see what was it.

"Hello." Ed said.

Ed looked at he box, and started to feel joy. He bite the box open, and had a comic book in his mouth.

"Oh boy!" Ed said. "The month's Evil Tim: The Beginning comic issue I have been grounded! Wait, no."

Ed was thinking of the word he was looking for. While trying to figure out the word, Double D still laid unconscious on Ed's bed. However, a ball that glowed and emitted a light a sapphire, flowed throughout the room. However, Ed was too busy thinking about the comic book to even notice the ball of light. The orb flowed, and like magic, went inside of Double D. Ed turned around, only to see his glow in a sapphire-like light.

"Huh?" Ed said and looked. "How cool!"

The light calmed down, but the light was still visible. Something was happening, but not Ed's presence, but in the unconscious mind of the smart Ed.

* * *

Eddy had made it home. He closed the door and locked it as fast he could. Not checking if he locked the whole the door, he ran towards the couch.

"That thing was under here." Eddy said. "Why does he want me to get the rebellion for, anyway?"

Still wondering, about the reason, Eddy reached down. He felt a sword, but it didn't feel like the Rebellion.

"What the?" Eddy asked himself.

He pulled out the blade, and now knew it wasn't the Rebellion. It was none other than the very weapon he had trained with, the _Force Edge_.

"How did he do that!?" Eddy asked and shouted.

However, he realized, it was almost light to him more than the Rebellion. Eddy swung the Force Edge around, doing it with almost no trouble and with ease. Eddy smiled as he held it in his hand.

"Ha!" He laughed. "Told him that I'm just macho."

But than the blade got heavy, and it fell down, almost hitting his feet.

"Okay okay!" Eddy shouted, not being able to pick the blade up. "I was just playing!"

The blade felt light again, as Eddy picked it right back up with ease.

"Jeez!" Eddy sighed.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a voice in his mind.

"_**Your hands, open…"**_

Eddy looked around, opening his hands in the progress, but not before putting the blade down by his side.

"Who the heck are you?" Eddy asked.

But when he opened his hand, two dual pistols appeared and fell right in his hand. Eddy looked at the two pistols. It was Dante's pistols, _Ebony and Ivory_.

"Sweet!" Eddy said.

He swung them around a little bit before them in the sides of his jeans: Ebony on the left, Ivory on the right. After picking up the Force Edge he heard the voice again.

"_**Chosen, are you ready?"**_

Eddy looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who is that?" Eddy said.

The fact that no one was there started to creep Eddy out. He picked his sword, and got in a fighting stance.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Eddy yelled, fear rising up in his tone of speech.

"_**Very soon. You will know…"**_

"Know what?" Eddy asked fearfully, yet sounding aggravated.

Eddy was listening, and could tell that it was a female's voice. In fact, she sounded kind of beautiful and pretty, but this was no time for a hook-up.

"_**In time…"**_

Eddy still was confused. But the voice of the unseen beauty would Eddy know, in time at least. Eddy was getting mad and started to shout at the type of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Eddy yelled. "Quit it and tell me what's going on!"

Eddy stopped, now he was in fear of eye hearing, yet unseen presence of the "beauty". This made Eddy think of one thing.

"Ghost…" Eddy said in fear.

However, before he could he flee, the presence had let Eddy know something he needed to know now.

"_**Behind you, dear chosen. Prepare…"**_

"What do you mean 'prepare'?" Eddy asked. "You don't see the sword and g-"

Before he could finish, he felt something. Was it terror? No, it couldn't be terror. Yet, he could still feel timidity in the air. Eddy slowly turned around, with the Force Edge in hand. Eddy looked at the living room window, and gasped.

"Oh no!" Eddy screamed.

He got in a fighting stance, but was scared stiff. Eddy turned around and tried to run, but glass could be heard shouting, as he tripped. Eddy eyes were filled with fear, but managed to pull out one of the dual pistols, Ebony, while he had the Force Edge ready. Although he was trembling, he was still speaking.

"Whoever you are, help me!" Eddy screamed.

However, Eddy caught his eyes at what was the invaders: Notte Soldiers. Their sickles wield and their urge to destroy, caused them to come towards Eddy. However, he heard the voice again, and realized it wasn't coming from those creatures.

"_**In time… you find out, your reason…"**_

Eddy looked at the creatures. He couldn't scream, but was still groaning in fear.

"Oh man, this is it!" Eddy said, as the one the sickles was near Eddy, it's tip at his neck.

**End of Chapter**

**TBC**

**edboy: **_Okay, more things to know:_

_Rotropolis: A place in the fictional comic book RRR: Rebel Rebooted Robot. Oh come on, it's fictional because it's a setting in a comic book. No such things existed in space… does it?_

_Notte Soldiers: Notte is Italian for Night. A novice group of creatures who are controlled by an unknown figure that seems to be in this "threat" Dante was speaking about. They have large claws and wield sickles. The have fangs, but most don't bite their victims due to their dislike of the taste of blood. They have been seen a lot in the cul-de-sac lately._

_Ultratech: A very powerful megacorporation that wants to test it's new creation. They have decided to support this "threat" and is putting the finishing touches on the prototype. If successful, they'll soon start mass production. From the Rare video game series "Killer Instinct"._

_Gematria: Parabol's sword and weapon. The only knowledge about this weapon is that if not equipped on him, he can summon it. Also it has lightning powers as well. How exactly he found this intriguing blade and who gave it to him, is a mystery._

_Force Edge: A demon-forged sword and Devil Arms. He gave it to Eddy in exchange for the Rebellion, reasons unknown. From the Devil May Cry series._

_Ebony and Ivory: The trademark Fire Arms of Dante. Personally customized semi-automatic pistols. They are designed to fire bullets rapidly, and are instilled with demonic power. Ivory was custom built for fast draw times and rapid firing, while Ebony was modified for long-distance targeting and comfort. Appears in the Devil May Cry series._

_I'll write chapter VI as soon as possible. But until then, Read and Review. No Flames._


End file.
